Little Things
by rachcorleone
Summary: Férias de verão não foram criadas para serem passadas sonhando com uma pessoa que sequer sabia da sua existência.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Simple Plan, infelizmente, não me pertence, assim como as músicas usadas também não pertecem. Até onde eu sei, isso aqui é tudo fruto da minha imaginação doentia, e a última vez que chequei minha conta bancária – inexistente -, eu não recebo nada por isso, além de satisfação pessoal.

**N/A:** Cada parte dessa fic tem trechos de uma música, que eu achei que se encaixavam com a idéia da parte. Vale a pena baixar essas músicas, até por que são de bandas boas! (:

**Iniciada em: **11/01/2009 **Concluída em:** 12/04/2009

**Parte Um**

**Música:** Little Things – Son Of Dork

_You make me dream…_

Férias de verão não foram criadas para serem passadas sonhando com uma pessoa que sequer sabia da sua existência. Ou, ao menos, essa era sua modesta opinião, por que, sério, sonhar com ele era sempre bom, mas frustrante ao mesmo tempo, por que você não poderia, você sabe, _colocar_ seus sonhos em prática.

Quer dizer, se você fosse qualquer outra pessoa que não você mesmo, então até que seria possível... Se você também fosse dotado de genes melhores. E se fosse uma garota, então, você podia comemorar, por que, nem que uma única vez, você poderia fazer todos os seus sonhos virarem realidade.

Quão bom isso seria?

Mas o problema é que, bem, você ainda é Pierre Bouvier; você ainda tem os piores genes de toda Montreal. E, é, você ainda tem um pênis, então suas chances são... Bem, zero.

Por que era de conhecimento geral que David Desrosiers sequer olhava para alguém como você. Mas você entendia, por que, de verdade, ele tinha esse direito. Sério, o cara era engraçado, bonito, popular, e ainda era dono do sorriso mais lindo que qualquer um poderia encontrar no mundo – havia algo ali, você pensou, algo hipnotizante naquele sorriso; os dentes nem eram devidamente alinhados, mas talvez fosse isso que fizesse o sorriso dele ainda mais lindo.

E como se ter o melhor sorriso de todos não fosse o bastante, ele também tinha os olhos mais bonitos; um mel esverdeado, sempre levemente contornados por lápis, destacando-os. Sempre brilhantes em felicidade, vivacidade. Tão hipnotizantes quanto o sorriso.

E você sabia disso, por que teve aquela vez, logo que você entrou nesse colégio, que você estava atrasado para a primeira aula depois do almoço, e você esbarrou nele, derrubando todos os livros que ele carregava; essa foi a única vez que você falou com ele.

Não que pudesse ser considerado uma conversa, você apenas implorara para ser desculpado e ele rira baixinho, fixando aquelas íris magníficas dele no seu rosto, falando que não tinha problema. Você o ajudou a recolher seus livros, antes de David falar para que você tomasse mais cuidado e, com um sorriso, continuar seu caminho.

Você ainda ficara alguns segundos petrificado, por que, cara, ele era _esse_ tanto mais bonito de perto; você apenas ficara lá, olhando para a silhueta dele, enquanto ele se afastava, seus olhos fixos e seus lábios levemente abertos.

Desde então, você se esforçara para saber tudo sobre ele; você descobriu que ele era de uma série abaixo da sua, e que os amigos dele podiam ser as piores pessoas de todo o colégio, mesmo que quando você o observasse com eles, eles parecessem ser muito legais. E você também descobriu que David ficava com quem quisesse, quando quisesse. Ele nem tinha que se esforçar para isso, não que esse detalhe fosse uma surpresa.

Então, certo, você já tinha se conformado com o fato de que nunca teria uma chance com ele; nem de serem amigos. Por que, sendo honesto, você não era interessante e sua vida era monótona, então você estava satisfeito em apenas observá-lo, longe o bastante para que ele não te percebesse, mas próximo o suficiente para ouvir o timbre da voz dele e o som da risada.

Oh, e passar suas férias sonhando com ele também era uma boa, considerando que ele só freqüentava os melhores lugares da cidade – aqueles que seus pais não tinham condição financeira de lhe permitir ir. O que fazia com que você o visse menos durante esses dias, resumindo-se a eventualmente vê-lo no shopping com um ou dois amigos.

Mas nessas férias, você descobriu, ele tinha ido à França, então você não o vira por todo esse tempo. E, agora, sentado em um canto do pátio, no primeiro dia de aula, esperando o primeiro sinal, você apenas o observa, parado perto da fonte que havia no caminho entre o portão de entrada e a porta do prédio, conversando com seus amigos, que iam chegando aos poucos.

E ele parecia bem mais bonito, você pensou; ele tinha desistido dos cabelos loiros, e agora estava com todos os fios tingidos de negro. E ele também tinha adicionado um piercing no lábio inferior, o que você achou extremamente sensual.

-Ei, P. – a voz do seu melhor amigo chega à seus ouvidos, fazendo você desviar os olhos de David, para fixá-los brevemente em Chuck, que estava se ajeitando para se sentar ao seu lado, antes de voltar à fixar David.

-Ei, C. – você disse apenas, antes de ver uma garota ruiva; que você nunca vira antes, mas talvez fosse por que você passara os últimos dois anos apenas observando David; parar ao lado de David e colocar, hesitante, a mão no braço dele, chamando sua atenção.

Você viu quando David se virou, as sobrancelhas erguidas em curiosidade; quando ele viu quem era, um sorriso enorme apareceu nos lábios bonitos dele, antes dele e a garota se abraçarem, depois de selarem os lábios rapidamente.

Você suspirou, chateado. Essa não era a primeira vez que você via algo do tipo, mas não era como se pudesse, realmente, fazer algo sobre isso, por que, sério, a garota era muito melhor do que você. E, com certeza, bem mais interessante.

-Você devia parar com isso, sabe. – Chuck disse, atraindo sua atenção. Decidindo que não estava com vontade de ver como David estava se afastando de seus amigos, levando a garota enlaçada em seu braço, você apenas olhou para seu melhor amigo e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Parar com o quê? – Chuck deu de ombros, fechando a revista que tinha nas mãos e olhando para onde David estava, beijando a garota.

-De perder seu tempo observando uma pessoa que você sabe que nunca vai ter. – você suspira, forçando seus olhos a permanecerem em Chuck; você não queria ver o mesmo que seu amigo estava vendo. – Ele pode ser o que for, mas obviamente não vale a pena.

Você suspira novamente, dessa vez aborrecido, antes de revirar os olhos e cutucar o outro, sorrindo levemente.

-Bem, podemos falar o mesmo sobre Sebastien. – você responde, observando como as bochechas de Chuck coram. Você sabia que Sebastien era para David, o que Chuck era para você, então você meio que gostava de idéia do seu melhor amigo gostar do melhor amigo de David. Era bonitinho imaginar vocês quatro saindo juntos, mesmo que não fosse nunca sair da imaginação.

-Seb é diferente. – Chuck disse apenas, evitando o seu olhar e corando mais; um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios. Você apenas ergue as sobrancelhas.

-Ele é tão inatingível quanto David. – você diz apenas, voltando a olhar para o grupinho de amigos de David, onde Sebastien estava conversando e rindo. David não estava lá, então você concluiu que a garota era mesmo boa.

Chuck resmungou qualquer coisa que você não entendeu, o que te fez voltar a olhar para seu amigo.

-Seb não tem a mania do David, de se achar melhor do que todos. – você ergue as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Por que, sério, David não tinha essa mania. Chuck apenas rolou os olhos ao ver sua expressão. – Não aja como se não soubesse disso.

Você pisca.

-Eu não sei mesmo, por que isso não é verdade. – Chuck ergue uma única sobrancelha e você cerra os olhos para ele. – Okay, certo, me diga uma vez que ele tenha se achado melhor que todos.

Chuck encolheu os ombros, enfiando a revista dentro da mochila, enquanto respondia.

-Bem, para começar é ele que tem essa mania de não falar com ninguém que vá puxar assunto com ele. Quero dizer, qual o problema em ser simpático com quem você não conhece? Ele não precisa ser amigo de alguém só por responder um boa dia. Ao invés disso, ele simplesmente ignora e continua andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Você hesitou, por que, bem, é verdade. Mas isso parece tão certo para você, por que você acha que David tem essa aura que diz exatamente o tipo de pessoa que ele é. Você suspira, correndo seus olhos ao redor, procurando David, vendo-o de volta ao grupo de amigos; a garota ruiva não está em nenhum lugar à vista.

E você não ia dar à Chuck a satisfação de te ver concordando com isso, por isso você volta a olhar para seu amigo, um sorriso arrogante em seus lábios.

-Bem, ele não é assim, absolutamente.

Chuck ri, girando os olhos.

-Bem, então não vai ser problema para você abordá-lo e convidá-lo para almoçar com a gente hoje. – ele ergue a sobrancelha, num gesto mudo de desafio e você quer socá-lo, por que você sabe que se David sequer lhe olhar quando você abordá-lo, Chuck vai passar o resto da vida tirando sarro da sua cara por causa disso.

E você também quer socá-lo, por que você sabe o que significaria se, por algum milagre, David aceitasse seu convite; você iria tê-lo por perto o tempo o bastante para ele notar como você era chato e aborrecido. Por que, enquanto ele ia se divertir depois da aula, você ia para casa ajudar sua mãe com a limpeza.

E enquanto ele ia para as melhores festas aos finais de semana, você ficava em casa, comendo pizza com seus pais e assistindo a um filme qualquer. Ou apenas jogando vídeo game.

E, enquanto ele ia a todos os shows de suas bandas favoritas e tinha a sorte de conhecer todos seus ídolos – mas isso era fato, desde que o pai dele era produtor –, você ficava em casa, se lamentando por ter que ter escolhido entre todos os shows que gostaria de ir.

E enquanto ele é lindo e popular e legal, você é um nerd com uma queda do tamanho do monte Royal por ele.

Você suspira pesadamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior, levando seus olhos até onde David está; ele está sentado na beirada da fonte, conversando apenas com Sebastien, enquanto o resto do grupinho não estava em nenhum lugar perto.

E você pensa em como isso vai ser embaraçoso, por que você sabe tudo sobre ele, mas ele nem sabe que você existe. E você não sabe se deve fingir que não sabe nada, ou se deve falar com ele como se já fossem melhores amigos. E quando você está quase perguntando a Chuck como você deveria agir, seu amigo o está cutucando, deixando claro que você está ficando sem tempo, o sinal podendo tocar a qualquer momento.

Erguendo-se, você passa a mão pela sua calça, tirando qualquer sujeira que, eventualmente, tenha ficado presa ao tecido; pegando sua mochila, você resmunga para Chuck que o encontra na sala, antes de pendurar a mala em um único ombro e começa a caminhar até David.

Seus dedos, ao redor da alça da mochila, apertam o tecido com toda a força que você tem, deixando os nós brancos; a outra mão está no bolso do seu jeans, cerrada, por que você está nervoso, por que enquanto David não sabe de você, você pode apenas fingir que, eventualmente, você poderia ser completamente feliz ao lado dele para sempre e sempre.

Mas assim que David o conhecesse, você não teria espaço para ter esperanças, você teria que agüentar a dor da certeza absoluta de que nunca o teria para si. Por que você sabia que David não era delicado quando dispensava alguém e você apenas sabia que seria dispensado. Você estava a apenas alguns poucos passos disso, na realidade, e você deseja poder simplesmente mudar de caminho e sair correndo como o covarde que é.

Mas seu orgulho (e a vontade de provar para Chuck que David não é o bastardo que seu melhor amigo acha que ele é) não te permite ir se esconder, então você termina de caminhar o espaço que o separa de David, parando ao lado da perfeição que o mais novo era.

Sebastien e David pararam de conversar no momento em que você parou ao lado deles, ambos erguendo a cabeça para olhar para seu rosto; ambos com as sobrancelhas erguidas, em confusão.

Você pigarreia e desvia os olhos, por que ter David o olhando era algo indescritível. E mesmo que por cinco segundos, e por um motivo idiota, você era o centro da atenção dele. Isso era o máximo.

-Uh, algum problema? – Sebastien pergunta, depois de quase um minuto de silêncio; e você pragueja em pensamentos, por que pelo sorriso no rosto dos dois, e os rápidos olhares que eles trocam, é claro que eles te acharam um completo idiota.

-Eu, uh... – você gagueja, erguendo as sobrancelhas, surpreso consigo mesmo: sério que você podia ser tão mais idiota em menos de um minuto? Jesus!

David ri baixinho, cutucando Seb nas costelas, o que faz o outro garoto rir também, antes de voltar os incríveis olhos azuis para o menino mais velho.

-Você o quê? – ele perguntou, e Pierre se perguntou por que David não falava nada, apenas ria. Suspirou, olhando fixamente para seu all star gasto.

-Eu, uh, estava pensando se... – sentindo as bochechas corarem, você junta as sobrancelhas. – Vocês gostariam de sentar comigo e meu amigo no almoço, hoje?

Sebastien riu abertamente dessa vez, mas David continuou dando risadinhas, olhando para o rosto do melhor amigo. Cutucou-o uma vez, mas Sebastien apenas continuou rindo, as bochechas incrivelmente vermelhas. David revirou os olhos, voltando a fixá-los nos seus.

-Claro. – David respondeu; você sentiu seu coração se apertar, antes de bater disparado. David estava falando com você! Ah, deus! – Nos encontramos na porta do refeitório, okay?

Sorrindo, você assente com um balançar entusiasmado de cabeça, mas antes que possa falar qualquer outra coisa, o sinal toca. Você se despede do dois, e caminha até a sua sala, encontrando Chuck sentado no fundo, lhe esperando com um sorriso prepotente nos lábios.

-E então? – ele perguntou num tom que te deixava claro como ele achava que a resposta negativa tinha vindo de Sebastien. Na verdade, você não se surpreenderia se Chuck estivesse achando que, quando lhe viu, David apenas se levantou e foi embora.

Você sorri, tirando a mochila do amigo de cima da mesa que ele havia guardado para você, colocando-a do lado da cadeira dele. Pousando a própria mochila sobre a mesa e sentando-se, deu de ombros, ainda que você não conseguisse conter o sorrido extasiado que estava em seus lábios.

-David disse que ele e Sebastien vão nos encontrar na porta do refeitório. – você disse apenas, dando de ombros e rindo quando seu melhor amigo engasgou com a própria saliva, antes de lhe olhar com os olhos arregalados.

-O quê? Seb também vai?

Você riu.

-Bem, é lógico que Seb também vai. Eu fiz o convite para ambos se sentarem comigo e um amigo, que obviamente é você.

Chuck resmungou.

-É claro que sou eu, sou seu único amigo nessa escola. – você riu novamente, e ergueu o dedão para ele, concordando, no momento em que o professor entrou na sala, silenciando todos os grupinhos.

_Maybe it's time I gave up, drew the line  
My friends say I should  
I wish that I could  
But there's nothing they can do to stop me now_

Se havia algo que você odiava, era esperar, por que isso te fazia pensar que a pessoa que você estava esperando não ia aparecer. Normalmente, você não se importaria em esperar, enquanto pensava isso, por que você sabia que era besteira.

Mas você estava esperando David, e você não sabia se ele estava brincando quando disse que lhe encontraria na porta do refeitório, por que, oras, você não tinha uma razão para David querer ser visto almoçando com você. Você era o nerd, o perdedor que fazia o possível para não apanhar, enquanto seu melhor amigo era aquele que apanhava todos os dias quando voltava para casa.

E David... Bem, David era aquele que todos queriam estar com; era quem todos tentavam ser. E David era aquele que se divertia com esse tipo de coisa. De fato, você já até estava imaginando Sebastien aparecendo e avisar, rindo, que David não tinha falado sério.

Mas você sabia que isso era uma besteira completa, por que sua turma tinha sido dispensada vinte minutos mais cedo nessa aula, e o sinal não tinha tocado ainda, então meio que não era culpa de David que você tivesse que esperar.

Suspirando, você levou os olhos para o grande relógio que havia na parede, agradecendo por já estar no horário do sinal tocar. Mais alguns poucos minutos, e você saberia se estava sendo apenas um motivo de piadas para David ou não.

-Sabe, David pode ser um idiota, mas não acho que ele seja idiota o bastante para fazer esse tipo de coisa. – Chuck murmurou e você quis rir, por que era claro que ele estava tentando se acalmar, não a você. Por que você sabia que Sebastien iria almoçar com vocês, apenas para não fazê-los parecer tão idiota assim.

Você apenas desejava que David fosse um pouco mais como Sebastien, por que, nem que fosse como um favor, você poderia ter certeza de que ele viria, e não te faria parecer o idiota que tomou o cano.

-Algumas horas atrás, ele era o maior bastardo do mundo. – você resmunga, fazendo seu melhor amigo rir nervosamente e encolher os ombros.

-Bem, opiniões mudam. – você riu sarcasticamente ao ouvir isso, por que você tinha certeza de que se Sebastien não houvesse sido convidado também, ele estaria resmungando sobre ter que esperar por um idiota como David.

-Claro, e se David não aparecer, você vai voltar à sua antiga opinião, por que opiniões mudam, certo? – Chuck sorriu de leve, dando um tapinha nas suas costas, como que te consolando.

-Bem, se ele não aparecer e, ainda assim, você continuar obcecado por ele, meu chapa, eu vou achar que você gosta de sofrer. – e você rola os olhos perante isso, por que se fosse apenas uma obsessão você não sentira um terço do que sentia toda vez que o via.

E, definitivamente, não se sentiria assim por dois malditos anos. E você teria dito isso à Chuck se o sinal não houvesse tocado e, poucos momentos depois, vários alunos encheram os corredores, conversando e rindo, enquanto caminhavam lentamente para o almoço.

Você mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos da sua calça, enquanto seus olhos varriam toda a multidão, procurando qualquer sinal de David e Sebastien. Porque, apesar de tudo, você tinha essa sensação de que David viria, não importasse o que Chuck ficasse falando.

David não era o bastardo que Chuck achava que ele era; David era... Bem, você não tinha certeza do que David era, você só sabia que ele era especial. E importante, definitivamente importante. E você apenas sabia que ele não faria isso com você, por mais estranho que isso soasse.

Por que, considerando que até algumas horas atrás, você achava impossível que David, de fato, concordasse em fazer qualquer coisa com você e, no final, você ia almoçar com ele... Bem, então você queria desesperadamente que David continuasse a lhe surpreender.

-Sabe, o David dar o bolo na gente não seria assim tão vergonhoso... – Chuck comentou, balançando-se levemente sobre seus pés, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, enquanto ele também olhava ao redor. Você o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, num pedido mudo para que ele continuasse. – Quer dizer, todo mundo sabe que David pode ser um grande filho da mãe quando dá vontade.

-E o ponto disso, é?

Você não está realmente com paciência para ouvir as teorias malucas de Chuck, mas isso provavelmente era melhor do que esperar em silêncio. O seu melhor amigo riu baixinho, mas você sabia que ele não estava tão confiante assim.

-Bem, a verdadeira vergonha seria tomar um bolo do doce Sebastien, por que todo mundo sabe quão legal ele é. Se ele disse que estaria aqui e não vier, bem, podemos nos considerar um pouco mais isolados do que já somos.

E você ri, por que você nunca disse que Sebastien havia falado que iria. David falara, mas você não ia comentar esse pequeno detalhe com Chuck, por que, bem, ele ficaria um tanto mais paranóico do que já estava e você não estava no clima para ouvir um sermão do seu melhor amigo.

-Bem, se tomássemos um bolo do Sebastien, ele não seria mais tão doce assim. – você diz apenas para, você sabe, provocá-lo e passar o tempo.

Chuck faz uma expressão desdenhosa ao ouvir isso.

-Seb sempre será doce.

E você ri, por que, sério, você não era tão patético assim que o assunto era David... Certo? Bem, mesmo que fosse, Chuck era o sempre racional, então era realmente engraçado vê-lo desse jeito.

-E aquela história de que opiniões mudam? – e Chuck abre a boca para responder, mas nenhum sai, e você ri, por que ele apenas faz uma careta e cruza os braços, emburrado, olhando fixamente para frente.

Chuck era tão criança às vezes.

Silêncio caiu entre vocês, que apenas continuaram olhando fixamente para o único caminho possível para dentro do refeitório; e conforme o número de alunos que passavam por você diminuía, você se sentia afundar em si mesmo, por que estava cada vez mais óbvio que eles não iam vir.

E você queria chorar, por que, sério, você esperava isso de David, mas você não queria ter que viver com isso sendo jogado na sua cara pelo resto da sua patética vida: quão idiota você tinha sido ao acreditar na palavra de David. Por que você sabia que isso aconteceria, é claro. Especialmente por que não havia um motivo plausível para David concordar almoçar com dois estranhos.

Ele provavelmente só havia concordado para que você o deixasse sozinho, e ele pudesse terminar a conversa com seu melhor amigo. E você fora burro o bastante para esperar que ele não fosse nada do que Chuck achava que ele era.

Burro o bastante para achar que, bem, aquela seria sua chance de entrar na vida de David, mesmo que apenas como um conhecido. Melhor do que ser conhecido como o idiota que achou que David almoçaria com um nerd.

David sequer era _visto_ ao lado de um nerd, por que você pensara que poderia ser o primeiro a quebrar esse costume? Oh, é verdade, por que você não achava que David pudesse ser _esse_ idiota.

Puxando o ar com força, você estava quase se virando para Chuck e empurrando-o para dentro do refeitório, para que vocês pudessem comer alguma coisa, antes que o sinal tocasse, quando Sebastien e David apareceram no corredor, rindo e conversando, ainda que andassem apressado.

Eles ainda estavam longe o bastante para que você não conseguisse ouvir o que era dito, mas você definitivamente havia notado o rápido olhar que Sebastien lançara à Chuck, antes de comentar alguma coisa que fez ambos gargalharem.

Você gemeu em pensamentos; era só o que faltava, os dois usando Chuck como piada. Bem, você pensou, pelo menos vocês não tomaram um bolo.

Quando eles finalmente alcançaram vocês, David sorriu para você, enquanto Sebastien praticamente se pendurava no braço do melhor amigo, um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto as íris azuis corriam ao redor, como que tentando evitar rir de qualquer coisa.

-Desculpem a demora, a professora de francês não quis nos liberar antes. – David disse, e Sebastien riu, resmungando qualquer coisa que você entendeu ser algo como 'ela queria nos dar detenção por não calar a boca, isso sim'.

Você apenas riu de leve, balançando a cabeça.

-Não tem problema. – Chuck respondeu, antes que você pudesse fazê-lo. Você olhou rapidamente para seu amigo e quis gargalhar ao ver a expressão extasiada no rosto dele. – Então, vamos almoçar? – sugeriu, indicando a porta do refeitório atrás de si com um gesto de mão.

David apenas sorriu de leve, olhando atentamente para Chuck, enquanto respondia.

-Huh, na verdade, estávamos pensando em algo mais, huh... Qual seria a palavra, Seb? Divertido?

Sebastien rolou os olhos.

-Nah, eu diria sociável.

David girou os olhos e riu.

-Ble, que seja. Qualquer adjetivo que vocês queiram desde que não se aplique à escola. – ele deu de ombros, enquanto Sebastien olhava para você e seu melhor amigo, com seus pidões olhos azuis.

Você e Chuck trocaram um rápido olhar, por que vocês dois sabiam o que isso significava: não era segredo para ninguém (exceto, talvez, para os professores) que David e Sebastien viviam cabulando as aulas da tarde. Não que você nunca tenha matado aula, mas... Okay, então, você era um nerd e não estava com vontade de matar aula, e você sabia que Chuck se sentia da mesma maneira.

Mas, você decidiu, vocês não precisavam parecer ainda mais nerds naquele momento. Talvez na próxima vez – _se_ houvesse próxima vez, de todo modo.

-O que vocês têm em mente? – foi sua resposta, e Chuck lhe lançou um olhar que deixava muito claro que ele não gostara da sua resposta. Mas era claro que seu melhor amigo não iria dar para trás agora, por que essa era, provavelmente, a única vez que vocês poderiam matar aula para estar com David e Sebastien.

O de olhos azuis parecia realmente animado com sua resposta, mas você soube que David entendera o olhar que Chuck lhe lançara, por que, subitamente, ele estava olhando para seu melhor amigo de modo estranho.

-Huh, se você preferir, podemos ficar na escola... Charles, certo? – disse apenas e Sebastien pareceu confuso com a frase do seu melhor amigo; o sorriso sumiu do rosto do mais novo dos quatro, enquanto ele olhava para Chuck rapidamente, antes de cutucar David nas costelas e inclinar-se sobre ele o bastante para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido.

David apenas balançou levemente a cabeça, antes de voltar a olhar para Chuck, como que esperando uma resposta. E você jurou para si mesmo que mataria Charles, se ele falasse que isso seria melhor.

Chuck olhou para você rapidamente, antes de analisar o rosto ansioso de Sebastien e o questionador de David. Bem, se Chuck quisesse ficar no colégio, você decidiu, problema dele. Você estava indo aonde quer que David quisesse que você fosse.

Chuck suspirou antes de sorrir e encolher os ombros.

-É, bem, o que vocês têm em mente, mesmo?

Os três sorriram suavemente perante isso, antes de voltarem a conversar.

_You got me falling  
Through noticing the little things you do_

Você tinha esse sorriso besta no rosto, por que, sério, você nunca achou que David fosse _esse_ maravilhoso. Certo, você sempre soube que ele era uma das melhores pessoas para se ter por perto, mas você nunca teria adivinhado que ele era _a_ melhor pessoa.

Depois de se esgueirarem para fora da escola, vocês foram para uma lanchonete e passaram todo o horário de almoço por lá, conversando, rindo e contando piadas idiotas. E, bem, David era, provavelmente, o campeão de piadas bestas, mas ainda assim você não conseguia evitar achá-lo adorável a cada comentário bobo que ele deixava escapar.

Por que, sério, era meio que surpreendente ver aquele garoto, que era sempre tão seguro de si, tão confiante, agindo como uma criança. Surpreendente... Certo, sua opinião estava mais para _adorável_.

Ainda assim, por toda àquela hora você não conseguira adivinhar quem era mais bobo: Sebastien ou David. E pelo olhar babaca no rosto de Chuck, você sabia que seu melhor amigo estava ficando ainda mais caidinho por Sebastien, mesmo que você provavelmente tivesse a mesma expressão no rosto.

David simplesmente era... Bem, você sequer conseguia achar palavras. Por que ele havia superado tudo o que você já havia pensado sobre ele, tudo o que você se permitia ousar ao imaginar a personalidade dele. E, é claro, você havia se baseado no que você via na escola, então era claro que você nunca imaginaria o lado infantil dele. Ou o lado meigo.

Mas talvez você tenha imaginado as piadas bestas, por que... Okay, então, você não imaginou. Isso era quase que um conhecimento geral. Ainda assim, poder rir abertamente das besteiras que ele falava, era algo maravilhoso. Por que era você que estava sentado no mesmo banco que David, naquelas mesas de canto, seus braços se roçando vez ou outra, enquanto vocês se mexiam para comer, ou simplesmente se ajeitar sobre o estofado fofo.

Além do mais, você era uma das pessoas que podia _responder_ à ele, fazê-lo rir e sentir-se orgulhoso por ser o responsável dele estar exibindo aquele sorriso maravilhoso dele. E seu peito se apertava em uma sensação maravilhosa toda vez que ele focava aquelas íris magníficas em você, felizes, com um brilho a mais por causa das poucas lágrimas de riso. E isso te fazia se sentir arrogantemente satisfeito, por que, cara, você nunca achou que seria _realmente_ capaz de fazê-lo rir tanto.

Várias risadas – e um David completamente melecado de sorvete – mais tarde, vocês decidiram pagar a conta e simplesmente ir andar pela cidade, enquanto não dava o horário que, supostamente, vocês deveriam ir para casa.

O pequeno grupo acabou ficando afastado, você notou. Chuck e Sebastien andavam mais lentamente, realmente próximos, conversando em um tom baixo e dando risadinhas a todo o momento.

Suspirando, você enfiou as mãos no bolso da sua calça, sinceramente feliz que seu melhor amigo estivesse tendo tanto progresso. Você, contudo, não pôde evitar sentir-se idiota por estar em silêncio com David, que estava andando a uma distância saudável de você, o que deixava claro que o único progresso que _você_ faria com ele hoje, seria pular de um completo desconhecido para um colega.

Vários minutos se passaram até que vocês chegassem a um parque e ficassem ali mesmo; Seb e Chuck mais ao longe, sentados lado a lado sob uma árvore, enquanto você e David estavam parados lado a lado próximos ao pequeno lago que havia ali.

Mais minutos se passaram apenas assim; você observando o efeito da luz do sol sobre a água do lago e David revezando seu olhar entre seu melhor amigo e o lago.

-Bem, pelo menos eles se acertaram. – David disse, finalmente quebrando o silêncio; você olhou brevemente por sobre seu ombro, apenas para ver seu melhor amigo beijando o melhor amigo de David.

Você sorriu de leve, levando seu olhar para David, apenas para ver que ele olhava fixamente para seu rosto.

Pigarreando, você encolheu os ombros e desviou os olhos.

-É, uh, Chuck tem esperado por isso há algum tempo já. – diz simplesmente, por que você sabia que Sebastien era bom o bastante para Chuck, e bom o bastante para, também, não menosprezar isso.

David riu baixinho.

-Yeah, Seb também. – você voltou a olhá-lo, as sobrancelhas erguidas e ele apenas riu da sua expressão. – O quê? Sebastien está interessado em Charles há algum tempo, mas não sabia como se aproximar. Você e Charles parecem... Eu não sei, fechados em si mesmos. Quase como se fossem repelir qualquer um que se aproximasse, sempre enfiados em livros ou alguma revista chata.

Você ri com isso, por que, cara, isso é tão verdade! Exceto pela parte de repelirem qualquer um que quisesse conversar com vocês, por que, bem, em geral ninguém queria.

-Mas fico feliz que você nos tenha convidado. – David completou, sorrindo suavemente para você. – Foi muito legal da sua parte.

Você sorri com isso, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos novamente, para que ele não veja seus pulsos cerrados, numa tentativa de não tocá-lo.

-Uhum. – você pigarreia novamente, encabulado. – Eu achei que você simplesmente me ignoraria, então... Uh... – e você sentiu o rosto queimar, por que você não devia ter dito isso, absolutamente.

David ergue as sobrancelhas, o sorriso sumindo um pouco.

-Ignorar? Do que você está falando? – então, certo, ou ele realmente não notava o que fazia ou era realmente cara de pau.

-Você sabe... – murmurou, mordiscando levemente o lábio inferior. – Todas aquelas pessoas que vão falar com você, e você simplesmente faz que não ouviu e vai embora. – ele parecia surpreso com isso, e você se sentiu na obrigação de continuar. – Ou, você sabe, talvez você não note que faz isso...

E, então, David parecia decepcionado. E você não entendeu, por que, sério, o que isso deveria significar?

-Achei que depois de dois anos só me observando, você saberia um pouco mais que isso.

E, okay, então talvez você devesse rever aquele seu progresso: de um completo desconhecido para um completo idiota a ser evitado. Maravilhoso, exatamente o que... Espera, ele disse que sabia que você o observava? Ah, Deus!

-O quê? – a expressão completamente confusa e encabulada, você o olhava como se houvesse nascido uma terceira mão nele. – Você sabia que eu estava te observando?

E ele parece levemente sem jeito por isso, desviando brevemente o olhar, antes de bufar e girar os olhos.

-Você não é exatamente discreto... E, de todo modo, esse não é o assunto! – ele balançou levemente a cabeça, exasperado. – Eu esperava que, depois de todo esse tempo, você _soubesse_ que a única razão pela qual eu não falo com essas pessoas, é por que elas sempre vêm puxar assunto falando sobre a droga da profissão do meu pai. Quero dizer, quem não quer ser amigo daquele que é um passe livre para os backstage do show que quiser ir?

E, okay, então você era um completo idiota, mas isso não era nenhuma novidade, era? Ah, droga, então você estragou tudo, apenas por que você nunca estava perto o bastante para _distinguir_ o que era dito.

-Bem, depois de tanto tempo sabendo que eu estava te observando, eu esperava que _você_ soubesse que eu nunca estava perto o bastante para entende o que era dito. – e, certo, então, talvez você pudesse ser um completo idiota quando se tratava de David, mas isso não significava que você iria apenas ficar calado, aceitando qualquer oportunidade de deixá-lo achar que você era mais idiota do que você era.

Mas, então, lhe ocorreu que falar assim com ele apenas faria com que vocês brigassem. Além do mais, a culpa era sua, de qualquer maneira. Por que foi você que falou o que não devia, foi você que ferrou com tudo.

Puxando o ar com força, você correu a mão pelo cabelo.

-Olhe, David, me desculpe, eu não devia estar falando assim com você. E nem devia ter dito que você ignora as pessoas, também. Sinto muito, okay?

Ele apenas ficou lhe olhando, sério, quase como se estivesse te analisando, enquanto brincava com a jóia no centro do lábio inferior. E você tinha certeza de que ele estava te odiando, mesmo depois de ter pedido desculpas. Quer dizer, se você estivesse no lugar dele, você estaria se odiando.

-Por que você aceitava a idéia de que eu simplesmente ignorava as pessoas? Quer dizer, qualquer outra pessoa dá para entender, mas você... Bem, você obviamente perdeu bastante tempo comigo, então você deve ter alguma 'desculpa' para achar que isso seria algo que eu faria.

E como você iria explicar para ele que, na sua concepção – completamente duvidosa – ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse, por que tinha esse direito apenas por ser quem era? Como você ia explicar isso, sem revelar seus sentimentos? Por que era claro que, se você o fizesse, ele lhe acharia patético.

Você abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Por que não havia nada a ser dito, nada que não te entregasse.

-Então? – ele perguntou, parecendo intrigado com o seu silêncio. Oh, bem, dane-se.

-Eu meio que... Uh... – você sentiu o rosto esquentar absurdamente, por que, sério, você não conseguia acreditar que ia mesmo dizer isso. – Acho que... Uh, bem... Que você pode fazer o que bem entender, só por... Uhm... Ser você?

Ele piscou, as sobrancelhas erguendo-se um pouco e os lábios levemente separados.

-Por ser... Eu? – você assente, não conseguindo manter seus olhos nele, então você olha para qualquer outro lugar. David não parecia conseguir entender o que isso verdadeiramente significava e, se entendesse, não parecia conseguir acreditar. Ou querer. – Eu... – ele piscou novamente, obviamente surpreso.

Você suspira, se sentindo miserável.

-Apenas deixe para lá. Desculpe por ter dito essas coisas. – você suspirou, ouvindo seu relógio apitar, mostrando que você ainda tinha uma hora, antes de ter que voltar para casa. Desde que você não estava no humor para ficar segurando vela para Chuck, e David obviamente não ia mais querer falar com você, você não tinha nem idéia do que ir fazer para se impedir de se jogar da ponte mais próxima.

E antes que você pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, você sentiu os dedos finos dele segurarem o seu queixo, forçando sua cabeça a se virar na direção de onde ele estava. No momento em que ele parou a pressão, e você estava pronto para focar seus olhos nele, ele juntou seus lábios.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, seu coração falhou um batimento, antes de disparar no seu peito, parecendo desesperado por mais espaço. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas e você não conseguia acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

Ele se afastou levemente, dando um pequeno passo para frente, colando seus corpos, enquanto passava os braços finos ao redor do seu pescoço, ficando nas pontas dos pés, para voltar a juntar suas bocas.

Por impulso, você encontrou uma brecha entre o corpo dele e a mochila, abraçando-o pela cintura, puxando-o para mais perto; os olhos de ambos se fechando automaticamente, enquanto você começava a ameigar os lábios dele com os seus.

Você sentia seu corpo formigar em puro deleite, enquanto ele corria uma mão por sua nuca, arranhando-a levemente com as unhas curtas, antes de esconder os dedos entre as mechas castanhas do seu cabelo e entreabrir levemente os lábios, num convite mudo para que você aprofundasse o toque.

E, deus, deus! Isso era tudo o que você sempre quis: os braços dele enroscados ao seu redor, o corpo dele colado ao seu, enquanto os lábios se tocavam, as línguas exploravam a boca do outro, finalmente sabendo como era tê-lo ali, tão entregue ao momento quanto você estava – ainda que, provavelmente, fosse a única vez que isso aconteceria.

E era tão bom beijá-lo; era quase como se seus lábios houvessem sido desenhados para se completarem com total perfeição. Era quase como ir ao paraíso, era deleitoso, era exuberante, era simplesmente perfeito, por que tudo sobre David era apenas sublime.

E você se amaldiçoou por estar ficando sem ar, por que você não queria ter que terminar com isso; você não queria ter que deixá-lo ir. Não queria ter que aceitar que isso seria tudo o que você poderia ter: um beijo. Para toda a vida.

Nunca mais você poderia fazer isso, então você queria poder aproveitar o tempo necessário para que conseguisse memorizar cada pequeno movimento da língua dele contra a sua, cada leve suspiro que ele soltava dentro da sua boca, ou como os dedos dele estavam enroscados ao redor do seu cabelo, enquanto o corpo dele estava completamente colado ao seu, quase como se ele estivesse se segurando para não cair.

Você poderia morrer nesse momento, e o faria de bom grado. Por que nada, nunca, seria melhor do que isso. Nada poderia ser melhor do que a boca de David na sua, causando aquela sensação de asas no seu estômago, o coração bombeando mais sangue do que você realmente precisava, ou a maneira como seus corpos pareciam se encaixar com a mesma perfeição que suas bocas.

Os dedos magros dele arranhando levemente sua nuca, antes da palma exercer uma pressão na região, quase como que se ele quisesse aprofundar ainda mais o beijo – o que você não achava ser possível.

E da mesma maneira que ele começara aquele beijo, ele o terminou, depositando um selinho rápido nos seus lábios, antes de dar um passo para trás, um pequeno sorriso contorcendo os lábios bonitos, um pouco mais avermelhados do que o normal, enquanto ele abria os olhos para lhe fixar, uma risadinha boba escapando.

Você piscou, deixando as mãos balançarem na lateral do seu corpo, seus lábios ainda formigando pelo contato. Seus olhos fixos, incrédulos, nele, por que, sério, quando você poderia adivinhar que ele faria tal coisa, tomaria tal atitude, em se tratando de você?

-O que... – você pigarreou quando sua voz saiu rouca, voltando a esconder suas mãos nos bolsos, por que elas estavam implorando para voltar a espalmar as costas dele, pressioná-lo contra seu corpo. Senhor. – Que diabos?!

Ele riu, encolhendo os ombros.

-Vai dizer que não era o que você queria. – ele provocou e você sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Ser beijado por ele era uma coisa com a qual você vinha fantasiando sobre há um bom tempo, mas nunca se permitira criar esperanças de que iria realmente acontecer.

-Não é isso. – você suspira, por que você não quer realmente ter que falar seus sentimentos, embora quisesse conseguir algum tipo de autorização para beijá-lo sempre que quisesse, mas você sabia que já era esperar demais. – Por que fez isso?

Dessa vez, ele pareceu sem jeito. Encolhendo os ombros, ele soltou uma risadinha sem graça, passando uma mão pelo cabelo.

-Oh, bem... Você parecia tão... Uh, bem, eu não sei se é essa a palavra, mas você parecia realmente fofo, todo sem jeito e eu... Bem, eu não sei. Me deu vontade.

E você sorri perante isso, por que, sério, ele estava tão mais adorável encabulando e sem saber o que dizer, ainda que essa fosse uma cena realmente inédita. David sempre sabia o que falar.

Você sabia que, provavelmente, não devia pressioná-lo mais do que isso, mas você sabia que se não perguntasse agora, nunca mais teria a coragem necessária para fazê-lo. E, de todo modo, você sequer sabia se voltaria a falar com ele.

-E você tem esperado por isso há algum tempo? – por que nada lhe daria mais satisfação do que uma resposta positiva, mesmo que você não a esperasse de verdade. Você apenas precisava ter certeza, precisava que ele te garantisse que seria apenas isso, um impulso, coisa de uma única vez, como aquele dia.

O pequeno sorriso sumiu dos lábios dele, enquanto ele piscava, obviamente não esperando essa pergunta. Ele inclina levemente a cabeça para o lado, os olhos fixos no seu rosto, e os lábios levemente entreabertos, enquanto ele analisava o que lhe fora perguntado.

-Eu... – hesitante, ele se ajeitou, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Você mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior, apreensivo. Ele suspirou. – Eu não sei, desculpe. – ele parecia frustrado consigo mesmo, por que ele voltou a olhar para o lado, as sobrancelhas juntas. – Eu sempre soube que você ficava me observando, mas eu nunca... Parei para pensar sobre isso. Sobre um motivo para você o estar fazendo, nem para analisar como eu me sentia com isso. Então, é, eu realmente não tenho uma resposta para isso. Foi mal.

Você sorriu, por que de verdade? Ele não tinha que pedir desculpas por isso; você que era o idiota que passara dois anos apenas o olhando de longe, sem tomar nenhum tipo de iniciativa. Você fora o idiota que perguntara o que não devia.

Mas antes que você pudesse verbalizar qualquer uma dessas coisas, ele voltou a olhar para você, um sorriso leve na esquina dos lábios.

-Me dê um tempo para pensar, e eu te respondo. – você sorriu, assentindo, por que, de verdade? Ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo.

_Doing the little things, those little things you do_


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte Dois**

**Música:** Ready When You Are - Trapt

_Don't want any false starts…_

Se havia algo sobre si mesmo que você ainda não sabia, era o quanto você poderia ser paciente. Normalmente, você não conseguia esperar por algo por mais que uma semana, e você começava a se tornar incrivelmente chato e ansioso.

Contudo, com David isso não acontecia. Vocês já estavam quase entrando no recesso de final de ano, portanto, você estava esperando pela resposta de David há uns quatro meses e, mesmo assim, não se sentia ansioso – nem nervoso sob a perspectiva de não ser o que você esperava.

Certo que, às vezes, você se pegava pensando se, de algum modo, ele estava te enrolando, mas aí era só você erguer o olhar e flagrá-lo olhando para você especulativamente – isso acontecia mais quando eram apenas vocês dois, matando o tempo juntos, mas ainda assim, você sabia que ele ainda estava pensando sobre o assunto.

Tudo bem que você não entendia o porquê de toda essa demora – por que, sério, não podia ser _tão _difícil assim descobrir há quanto tempo ele queria te beijar. Mas aí lhe ocorria que, de repente, o problema estava no fato de ele ter beijado _você_, de todas as pessoas. Você, com os seus piores genes e sua monotonia.

E, certo, então, talvez esse fosse o motivo de toda a demora. Ele devia estar tentando descobrir o que você tinha de tão especial – e essa era uma dúvida que você entendia completamente, por que você também a tinha.

De todo modo, você tentava não pensar muito sobre isso, por que desde o primeiro dia de aula, vocês tinham entrado nesse acordo mudo de virarem bons amigos com benefícios, e você meio que achava que, no momento em que David tivesse sua resposta, isso acabaria – e você não tinha certeza disso, desde que David era completamente imprevisível, mas isso era o mais provável de se acontecer.

E você se perguntava como o clima ficaria caso essa suspeita fosse verdadeira. Primeiro, por que você saberia que sempre ficaria desconfortável na presença de David, caso vocês terminasse seja lá o que tivessem. Segundo, por que seu melhor amigo e o melhor amigo de David estavam caminhando, lentamente, para um namoro sério. Você não poderia simplesmente exigir que Chuck ignorasse Sebastien completamente no período de aulas, para que seu melhor amigo lhe fizesse companhia, da mesma maneira que David não podia fazer o mesmo com Seb.

Então, como seria? Vocês perderiam seus melhores amigos e a singela amizade que existia entre vocês, sob toda aquela fachada de benefícios. Por que, sério, vocês se tornaram bons amigos, David te contava bastantes coisas, e você fazia o mesmo, e isso se aplicava para todos os aspectos da vida de vocês. Então, você meio que não sabia como as coisas ficariam se você e David passassem a se ignorar.

Isso certamente deixaria Sebastien e Chuck sem saberem o que fazer, por que era claro que eles iram querer dar apoio a seus melhores amigos, mas ao mesmo tempo não iriam querer passar tanto tempo separados no colégio.

E você sabia que seria completamente injusto pedir (ou sequer aceitar) tal coisa vinda de Chuck, então você meio que tentava se acostumar à idéia de não ter mais Chuck lá o tempo todo, sempre que você quisesse ou precisasse (de fato, esse papel fora ocupado por David, sempre que Chuck e Seb tinham um encontro, o que era bastante freqüente, mas não era como se você pudesse se lamentar para David, sobre como o maldito Desrosiers havia lhe chutado para fora da vida dele).

Suspirando, você troca de posição no sofá, decidindo que iria se preocupar com isso apenas quando acontecesse, por que no momento você estava esperando que David terminasse de se arrumar para que vocês possam ir ao cinema – você sequer sabia por que ele queria estar arrumado para ir ao _cinema_, mas não iria reclamar, por que sempre que ele fazia esse tipo de coisa, você meio que se sentia arrogantemente satisfeito por ser o acompanhante dele.

Ir ao cinema era algo que vocês mais fizeram nos últimos meses, por que David fora maravilhoso o bastante de compreender que você não podia pagar para freqüentar os mesmo lugares que ele, então você passara o primeiro mês o convidando para ir ver um filme depois das aulas. Você ficara realmente surpreso quando David lhe propusera para que vocês fossem ao cinema numa sexta à noite, logo no segundo mês. Por que você sabia que sexta-feira era tipo o dia sagrado da semana dele, o dia em que ele ia para alguma das melhores festas que estivesse acontecendo.

Mas, ainda assim, ele parecia não ter problemas em abrir mão de algumas festas à sexta-feira à noite para ficar com você (mas você achava que ele apenas fazia isso, por que ele não conseguia acreditar em quão _tranqüila_ sua vida era; ele vivia dizendo como já estaria louco com a sua rotina, para o que você sempre ria). Então, às vezes ele sacrificava suas festas para ir ao cinema com você, ou para vocês irem jantar em algum lugar legal, e ficar andando a esmo pela cidade depois, rindo e conversando, vez ou outra roubando beijos, ignorando todos e qualquer olhar feio que pudesse conseguir com isso.

Então, certo, hoje vocês iam ao cinema – e você não podia fazer nada se só havia filmes chatos em cartaz e se você só via nisso uma boa desculpa para passar duas horas agarrando David sem ter medo de parecer dependente demais. E talvez você o levasse para jantar depois do filme, por que você sabia que ele estava louco para ir naquele novo restaurante japonês que abrira no centro.

Você estava tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, que não notou quando David entrou na sala, escorregando o celular para o bolso da calça, um leve brilho travesso nos olhos, enquanto ele os pousava em você e sorria suavemente.

-Bem? – ele disse, chamando sua atenção. No momento em que seus olhos pousaram nele, o sorriso dele se alargou um pouco, antes dele rir e dar uma voltinha ao redor de si mesmo, te fazendo rir. – Bom o bastante para você?

E você ri novamente, levantando-se e indo até ele, pousando sua mão na lateral do corpo dele, antes de selar brevemente seus lábios.

-Você _ainda_ tem dúvidas? – você responde com outra pergunta, erguendo as sobrancelhas, fazendo-o girar os olhos. – O quê? Estou falando sério. Você poderia estar vestindo... Eu sei lá, trapos e ainda assim seria bom demais pra mim. – e, oh, bem, você achava que já tinha se acostumado a ser idiota na frente dele, mas acabara de descobrir que, bem, não. Você ainda se incomodava quando notava a idiotice que falara, ou quando soava _apaixonado_ demais.

Ele olhou para você, quase como se não conseguisse acreditar nas suas palavras, mas você deu de ombros mentalmente. David pigarreou, antes de suspirar e dar um passo para trás, se afastando. O sorriso logo voltou para o rosto dele.

-Bem, qual é o filme 'que recebeu as melhores criticas' que você quer ver hoje? – ele muda de assunto, deliberadamente ignorando suas palavras, por que você sabia o que deixava incomodado com esse tipo de coisa, mesmo que ele não demonstrasse. Você sorri perante o tom desdenhoso na voz dele, por que você sempre usava essa desculpa quando vocês saiam da sala de cinema e ele comentava o quão ruim o filme era.

Não que vocês assistissem mais que cinco minutos, de todo modo, mas vocês gostavam de fingir que haviam sido cinco dólares bem gastos – o que de fato era, afinal.

Você dá um passo para frente, voltando a espalmar sua mão na lateral do corpo dele, puxando-o levemente de encontro a seu corpo. Ele inclina levemente a cabeça para trás, de modo que pudesse continuar a fixar seus olhos, uma das mãos pequenas pousada no seu braço, e a outra espalmando seu peito, enquanto ele tem um sorriso afetuoso nos lábios bonitos.

Você ergue sua mão livre para afastar uma mecha da franja – que ele estava deixando crescer – para longe daqueles olhos fantásticos, aproveitando o movimento para esconder a bochecha dele na palma da sua mão.

-Bem, tem um que Chuck disse que foi assistir com Seb... - David ri, erguendo a mão que está em seu peito para pousar dois dedos sobre sua boca, te impedindo de continuar.

-Sério, se _Chuck_ é seu consultor cinematográfico dos últimos quatro meses, esqueça. – ele ergue uma única sobrancelha, numa expressão divertida. – Por mais que seja bom passar duas horas, quase todos os dias, numa sala de cinema, fazendo qualquer coisa com você, que _não_ inclui ver o filme... – ele suspira, ainda divertido. – Seria bom, você sabe, assistir à um filme bom de vez em quando.

Quando ele tira os dedos de cima de seus lábios – levando-os para traçar o contorno da sua bochecha –, você apenas suspira, antes de se curvar levemente sobre ele, juntando suas bocas, as pontas dos seus dedos escorregando para ameigar a pele na nuca dele, enquanto seus lábios se movem levemente contra o do outro, antes das línguas se encontrarem.

E por mais que você já o tenha beijado nos últimos meses, você nunca poderia se cansar de ter a boca dele na sua, acariciando-a daquela maneira que somente David sabia como fazer; aquela que fazia asas se agitarem em seu estômago, suas pernas tremerem e seu coração disparar, enquanto você apenas se esquecia de qualquer coisa que houvesse ao redor de vocês, mergulhando completamente na esplêndida perfeição que era beijá-lo.

Arrepios serpenteavam por todo seu corpo, fazendo seu coração disparar ainda mais, toda vez que ele arranhava levemente sua nuca com a ponta das unhas curtas, ou sempre que ele lhe abraçava pelas costelas, fortemente, quase como se estivesse se segurando para que suas pernas não cedessem sob o seu peso. E toda vez que você o abraçava para ainda mais perto, você nunca poderia se impedir de pensar em como seus corpos pareciam terem sido feitos sob medida para completar o do outro.

Você não saberia precisar quanto tempo passaram apenas se beijando, mas não podia se importar menos, por que aquilo era realmente, _realmente_ bom.

David termina o beijo com um selinho longo, antes de se afastar e sorrir largamente, dando um passo para trás, segurando sua mão.

-Sabe o quê? – ele começa e você apenas sorri num pedido mudo para que ele continue. – Vamos mudar um pouco essa coisa de cinema. – você apenas solta sua mão da dele, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, fazendo-o rir.

-Qual o problema com o cinema? Aliás, não parece que você tenha alguma coisa contra ir ao cinema comigo... – David riu de novo, por que ambos sabiam que, mesmo que você estivesse com uma carranca, você não estava bravo de verdade. Não tinha como ficar bravo, não com David.

O mais novo deu um passo para frente, te fazendo descruzar os braços e enlaçando seus dedos, enquanto tinha um sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios bem desenhados, as íris esverdeadas presas na sua, numa expressão pidona.

-Ora, não há problema nenhum em irmos ao cinema... – ele disse numa voz levemente manhosa, que faz um sorriso bobo aparecer nos seus lábios. Ele retribuiu afetuoso. – Quer dizer, há quando você aceita sugestão do Chuck...

E você riu, por que essa é a maior das verdades! Chuck não tinha nem idéia se os filmes eram bons – embora ele jurasse que eram – por que ele ficava mais ocupado se esfregando com Sebastien do que prestando atenção ao que acontecia ao redor. Okay, certo, então talvez o que esses dois tinham fosse um pouco – muito – além do que a palavra 'esfregar' dava a entender e... E quer saber? Era exatamente isso que eles faziam naquela maldita sala de cinema!

David apenas depositou um beijo rápido no seu queixo, antes de continuar o que você sabia ser o modo dele te manipular, por que, cara, quando ele te olhava dessa maneira, não havia nada que você não fizesse.

-De todo modo, o problema de sair com você, é que você é tão malditamente rotineiro... – e ele pareceu frustrado quando disse isso, e você apenas encolheu os ombros, por quer, quero dizer, o que você devia fazer? Se sentir ofendido com a verdade? – É legal ir ao cinema, mas... Urgh, só ao cinema, Pierre?

Você apertou levemente as mãos dele nas suas, sorrindo suavemente, deixando-o saber que não estava nem minimamente perto de ficar bravo ou ofendido.

-Não se esqueça das vezes que vamos jantar...

Ele riu, assentindo com a cabeça.

-Sim, sim, eu sei, não me esqueci dessa parte... – e então, ele colou seus corpos e te olhou com aqueles olhos de filhotinho de cachorro, enquanto um pequeno bico surgia no lábio inferior, casualmente roçando aos seus. – Mas... Você podia sair um pouco da rotina. – e então ele te lança aquele olhar esperançoso e, porcaria, você concordaria até em escalar o monte Everest se fosse isso que ele te pedisse nesse momento.

Puxando o ar, você sabia que muito provavelmente iria se arrepender profundamente disso mais tarde, mas você mandou isso para o inferno, por que, afinal, David estava certo; ficar levando-o ao cinema o tempo todo, com certeza, não iria conquistá-lo... Se é que você estava tentando fazer isso.

-Certo, e o que você sugere, exatamente? – David sorriu, soltando suas mãos e lhe abraçando pelo pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés para que pudesse beijar rapidamente seus lábios, sem que tivesse que te puxar.

Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos seus, um pequeno sorriso curvando levemente a esquina dos lábios dele, enquanto uma mão sobe para se enroscar ao redor das mechas castanhas do seu cabelo.

-Oh, bem, você sabe... – ele murmurou daquele jeito que, combinado com os olhos dele presos nos seus e os corpos tão juntos, fazia com que seu cérebro tivesse uma grade dificuldade em conseguir absorver os reais significados das próximas palavras. – Jeff me ligou, ele está indo para essa festa com Patrick, e eles conseguiram colocar nossos nomes na lista VIP...

Você pisca; Jeff e Patrick eram os melhores amigos de David (não do mesmo modo que Sebastien era; eles eram mais do tipo que se pode contar para ir às festas e, se a pessoa quisesse, para conseguirem drogas e todas essas porcarias). David lhe jurara que nunca aceitara nada vindo deles, a não ser facilidade para entrar nas melhores festas; e também jurara que eles nunca lhe ofereceram algo que pudesse prejudicá-lo. E, certo, talvez pudesse não confiar naqueles dois, mas não era como se você _não_ confiasse em David, então você acreditara em cada palavra do menor, até por que vocês passavam tempo o bastante juntos para que você notasse se David usasse esse tipo de coisa. Então, ok, ele não usava.

-Você sabe que eu não... – você começou; você tem certeza de que David está louco para ir nessa festa e você também tem certeza de que ele não iria se você pedisse e, bem, era injusto, por que já fazia algumas semanas que ele não ia.

Ele juntou seus lábios brevemente, te interrompendo.

-Eu sei, você não pode pagar por isso. – você concordou com um aceno de cabeça e ele sorriu levemente para você. – Okay, façamos o seguinte. Você está sempre me pagando alguma coisa. Hora de retribuir o favor. Eu pago sua entrada... – e antes que você pudesse protestar, ele adicionou com um sorriso largo. – Você me paga uma bebida e todos somos felizes.

E, certo, então talvez você nem goste tanto assim de festas, mas David tem _essa_ expressão esperançosa no rosto, e você não consegue negar, nem mesmo com um aceno de cabeça. Você tinha uma boa noção de quanto custa para entrar numa dessas festas que David vivia indo, então você meio que se sentia desconfortável com a idéia de tê-lo pagando sua entrada, mas você não se surpreenderia se apenas uma cerveja fizesse você gastar tudo o que gastaria levando-o ao cinema e para jantar.

Suspirando, você tentou ignorar todas as sensações que tê-lo tão próximo causava.

-Quanto você quer ir nessa festa? – você perguntou, mais para tentar ganhar tempo para pensar em algo mais divertido, mesmo que você tenha quase certeza de que não conseguirá.

Ele pisca, parecendo levemente confuso com sua pergunta, por que essa não era a primeira vez que ele tentava te levar para uma festa (e normalmente, ele te convidava durante o almoço, então você meio que podia inventar um compromisso, e deixá-lo ir sozinho, mas não era como se isso fosse funcionar nesse momento).

-Bem... Bastante. – ele respondeu, parecendo não saber se era isso o que você queria ouvir, enquanto se afastava levemente. – Mas se você não quiser...

-Okay, certo, que horas você vai? – e ele ergueu uma única sobrancelha, sem realmente saber o que dizer.

-Pierre, se você não quer ir...

Você o beija rapidamente, calando-o, por que você está tentando pensar em uma boa desculpa para voltar de madrugada para casa.

-Não é isso. – você resmungou, separando suas bocas. – Só estou tentando pensar em uma desculpa melhor para chegar tarde em casa do que 'não faço idéia de para onde David está me levando, nem que horas seja lá o que for vai acabar'. – e ele riu perante isso, por que ele sabia o quão paranóicos seus pais podiam ser quando se tratava de festas e ficar até de madrugada na rua.

Aproximando seus corpos, ele apenas se aninhou contra seu corpo, escondendo o rosto no seu pescoço.

-Awn, apenas diga como seu amigo precisa de você...

_You know that I will wait  
I wonder if it's good enough to make you stay_

Quando vocês finalmente saíram da festa, o dia já estava nascendo.

Você podia se negar a responder à insistente pergunta de 'o que achou?' de David, mas não havia como negar para si mesmo que aquela festa valera completamente à pena. Por mais que você não gostasse de festas, ou de dançar, ou qualquer outra coisa que envolvesse esse tipo de coisa, você tinha aproveitado ao máximo cada minuto dentro daquele lugar sufocante e lotado.

-Bem, poderia ter sido pior... – David resmungou, jogando os braços para cima e se espreguiçando, satisfeito, enquanto vocês andavam lentamente de volta para a casa do mais novo. Ele tinha desistido de conseguir sua opinião sobre aquela noite, quando tinha feito a mesma pergunta pela quinta vez e recebera apenas o silêncio como resposta.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas para ele, você o abraçou pelos ombros, colando-o à lateral do seu corpo, quando ele terminou de se espreguiçar.

-O que quer dizer? – perguntou, no mesmo instante em que ele passava um braço pela sua cintura, e esfregava a bochecha no seu ombro, preguiçosamente.

Ele riu, aninhando-se ainda mais a você.

-Oh, você poderia ter quebrado meu pé de tanto que pisou nele. – e você riu, por que esse era um dos motivos por você odiar tanto dançar; total falta de coordenação. Mas David não parecia ter realmente se importado com as vezes que você massacrou os pés dele, então você apenas riu disso, antes de beijar a cabeça dele.

-Bem, eu te avisei que isso ia acontecer. – e você tinha mesmo o avisado de que se vocês dançassem, ele teria seus pés esmagados. Mas tudo o que ele havia feito, fora rir e lhe arrastar para a pista de dança, sem se importar com as conseqüências.

-Uhum, avisou mesmo... – ele murmurou, sonolento. Minutos de silêncio caiu sobre vocês, enquanto apenas continuavam a caminhar. O sol erguia-se lentamente no horizonte, fazendo um contraste bonito contra a neve que caíra durante a noite. – Hey, Pierre?

Reprimindo um bocejo, você correu distraidamente a mão pelo braço dele, numa tentativa vã de mantê-lo aquecido, enquanto começava a ventar.

-Sim?

Parando de caminhar, ele se posicionou de modo que vocês ficassem de frente um para o outro. Ele parecia adorável com aquele ar sonolento, as mechas negras do seu cabelo levemente bagunçadas, e as bochechas coradas por causa do frio.

-Eu... – ele parecia sem jeito, mas isso não foi o bastante para fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Você sorriu suavemente, tentando passar alguma confiança a ele. – Uhm, lembra que eu fiquei de te dar uma resposta, no primeiro dia de aula?

Você ergue as sobrancelhas, por que de todos os momentos, você não acharia que ele escolheria bem esse para trazer o assunto à tona. Você concordou com um barulho de garganta, e ele continuou.

-Eu sei que eu demorei demais, mesmo por que saber há quanto tempo você quer beijar alguém, não é algo que demore mais do que alguns minutos para se descobrir. – ele sorriu nervosamente, torcendo os dedos uns nos outros, desviando os olhos. – Mas... Eu não sei, eu meio que nunca realmente parei para pensar sobre toda a situação, sabe? – você assentiu, por que ele tinha te explicado isso logo que você fizera a pergunta. – Então, eu meio que não sabia nem como me sentir sobre você me observando sempre que possível e, então, tinha que tentar descobrir há quanto tempo eu queria te beijar, isso se quisesse lhe beijar antes daquele momento.

Você apenas mordiscou o lábio inferior, por que isso estava indo para uma direção que você se proibira de pensar; o fato de que, de repente, ele só sentira vontade de te beijar naquele momento, por que você estava 'fofo', ou seja lá qual tenha sido a palavra que ele havia usado.

-Eu sei que ainda assim demorei demais e, provavelmente, não foi justo ter te feito esperar por, o quê? Quatro meses? Eu peço desculpas por isso. – ele continuou, encontrando seus olhos, enquanto escondia as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Você apenas balançou a cabeça, deixando-o saber que não tinha problema. – Eu só... Eu só queria ter certeza de tudo o que conclui depois de algum tempo, por que não seria justo te falar algo, sem ter certeza se era a verdade.

Você não tinha certeza se queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer; seu coração estava acelerado em antecipação, e você sentia seu corpo tremer levemente, por que você estava nervoso; era agora que, você sabia, ou você seria chutado para fora da vida dele ou seria completamente aceito nela. E você queria tanto que fosse a segunda opção, que chegava a doer.

-Okay. – você murmurou quando ele permaneceu em silêncio, sua voz falhando levemente. O ar parecia não chegar em quantidade suficiente à seu sistema, mas isso não parecia importar. Foi sua vez de começar a torcer os dedos uns nos outros.

Ele abriu a boca para voltar a falar, mas nenhum som saiu. Voltando a fechá-la, ele puxou o ar com força e olhou para os próprios pés, no que você sabia ser o jeito dele de organizar os pensamentos, e procurar pelas palavras certas.

Você também puxou o ar com força, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando se manter calmo, por que havia uma grande chance de que a resposta dele fosse exatamente o que você queria – e precisava desesperadamente – ouvir.

Pousando levemente uma das mãos pequenas no seu braço, chamando sua atenção, David deu um pequeno passo para frente, parecendo terrivelmente incerto sobre o que fosse que ele ia falar.

-Eu... – ele hesitou, parecendo decidir, por fim, explicar desde o começo, do que simplesmente dizer o que queria. – Antes de você vir convidar Seb e eu para almoçarmos, eu sabia que você me observava, por que você conversou com um conhecido meu, perguntando meu nome e essas coisas todas e ele veio me contar. – enterrando as mãos nos bolsos, ele voltou a olhar para os próprios pés, como se achasse bem mais fácil falar essas coisas sem olhar para você. – No começo, eu achei que você fosse só mais um idiota, que estava maquinando um jeito de se aproximar de mim e tudo o mais, por que não seria a primeira vez que fariam isso.

Você suspirou, por que nos últimos quatro meses você havia perdido as contas de quantas pessoas haviam se aproximado dele apenas por causa do pai dele. Se antes isso lhe parecia algum tipo de exagero, agora era completamente plausível.

-Mas, então, o tempo foi passando e você não fez nenhuma menção de vir falar comigo. – ele continuou. – Isso me intrigou, por que você não fez mais nenhuma pergunta, pelo menos não para alguém que me contaria, e ainda assim não veio me abordar. Então, eu passei a sempre te procurar quando chegava ao colégio, ou quando ia almoçar, e você sempre estava lá, me olhando quando achava que eu não estava prestando atenção. – ele riu baixinho. – Eu não sei, eu apenas concluí que você não queria nada que pudesse me fazer te afastar, mas também não tentava se aproximar. Então, eu decidi que, bem, se você quisesse algo, você teria que vir falar comigo, e apenas deixei de pensar, ou me preocupar, com o assunto.

Ele nunca tinha dito há quanto tempo sabia que você o observava e, agora, saber que era desde o começo... Oh, Deus, isso era embaraçoso. Se você apenas... Apenas soubesse o porquê dele afastar as pessoas antes, se você apenas... A quem você queria enganar, afinal? Você teria ficado em silêncio, covarde demais para admitir como se sentia.

-Então, esses dois anos passaram, e você continuava lá. – você sabia que ele não queria que você falasse antes que ele terminasse, por que isso o faria perder a coragem. – Sempre em silêncio, apenas me observando. Eu fiquei tão acostumado com isso, que às vezes não me lembrava que você estaria lá e me surpreendia quando, sem querer, olhava ao redor e te via olhando para mim. – ele riu baixinho, balançando levemente a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Enfim, você veio me convidar, e você sabe tudo o que aconteceu por causa disso. E você me fez pensar sobre os últimos dois anos, sobre tudo o que eu senti sobre isso, o que pensava sobre isso, como me sinto agora. E se você não tivesse feito isso, eu poderia nunca perceber que...

Ele se interrompeu, com um ofego. Quando ele olhou para o lado, você conseguiu ver que ele estava corado – e, definitivamente, não era por causa do frio –, enquanto brincava com o piercing no lábio inferior.

Vários minutos se passaram em silêncio, ele olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse você, enquanto você apenas esperava que ele terminasse de falar o que ele nunca poderia perceber.

Ele engoliu em seco, antes de fixar os olhos nos seus, inseguro.

-Eu poderia nunca perceber que gostava de saber que você estava lá, não importando o que eu fazia, não importando qual fosse a impressão que eu estava te passado. Deus, você achava que eu era um idiota, arrogante e convencido. E ainda assim, você estava lá, você... Não se importou. Como foi que você disse? Que eu poderia fazer isso, apenas por ser quem sou? – você corou, assentindo, e ele riu baixinho para si mesmo. – Eu... Percebi que gostava que você estivesse lá todos os dias, que você sempre estaria, enquanto não encontrasse alguém melhor para se focar.

-Não há ninguém melhor. – você murmurou tão baixo, que duvidava que ele tinha te escutado. Mais alguns minutos em silêncio, antes dele sorrir tristemente para você.

-E foram essas coisas que você diz... – ele continuou, te deixando saber que havia ouvido. – A maneira como você sempre faz parecer que eu sou a melhor coisa que poderia ter te acontecido, eu... A maneira como você me trata, em geral... Você... – e ele fechou os olhos, puxando todo o ar que coubesse em seus pulmões, como se tentasse juntar toda a coragem que existisse. – Você me fez me apaixonar por você, nos últimos meses.

Seu coração falhou um batimento, antes de voltar a bater, desesperado, implorando por mais espaço. Um ofego escapou por seus lábios, enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam. Um arrepio serpenteou por seu corpo, te deixando trêmulo, enquanto você o olhava como se houvesse nascido uma terceira mão nele.

Você estava entorpecido.

Por que isso era bom demais para ser verdade; era bom demais para ser com você que ele estava falando. Você poderia morrer nesse momento e não se importaria menos, por que ouvi-lo falar que estava apaixonado por você fora ainda melhor do que ter a boca dele na sua pela primeira vez.

Isso era ainda melhor do que você já ousara imaginar. Era real.

E antes que qualquer um de vocês pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, você quebrou qualquer distância que existisse entre os corpos de vocês, abraçando-o pela cintura, puxando-o contra você, erguendo-o levemente do chão e capturando seus lábios com os próprios.

Ele ofegou pesadamente contra sua boca, em surpresa. As mãos pequenas pousaram nos seus ombros, num reflexo, enquanto ele fechava os olhos. Você permitiu que os pés dele voltassem a tocar o chão, e então o abraçou o mais apertado que conseguia, o sentido enlaçar seu pescoço, enquanto sua língua corria pelo lábio inferior dele, pedindo passagem para aprofundar o toque.

Ele logo entreabriu os lábios, e você não hesitou em ir explorar a boca dele, como se nunca o houvesse feito antes. As línguas começaram a mover-se contra a outra no mesmo ritmo desesperado, quase violento, disputando pelo controle do beijo, enquanto você conseguia sentir o coração dele bater tão desesperado quanto o seu, contra seu peito.

Você sentiu as asas no estômago, agitando-se tão mais do que qualquer vez antes; suas pernas estavam trêmulas e você não se surpreenderia se elas cedessem sob seu peso (embora, a julgar pelo modo que David estava lhe segurando, ele se sentisse do mesmo modo).

Deus, isso era tão bom, tão perfeito, tão... Certo.

E era soberba a sensação de beijá-lo, sabendo que havia tão mais ali do que apenas atração. Era tão bom beijá-lo e sentir que era retribuído de modo apaixonado. Era estonteante. Era sublime.

Era tudo o que você poderia querer.

_Well, you can tell me if you think it's love…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte Três**

**Música:** You And Me – Plain White T's

_You and me, all we need is each other…_

Suspirando impacientemente, você ajeitou a alça da mochila – pendurada em um único ombro –, enquanto, com a outra mão, você puxava o celular para fora do bolso da calça, discando o número do celular de David pela incontável vez naquele dia, levando o pequeno aparelho ao ouvindo.

Não demorou muito para que a gravação da operadora atendesse, falando que o aparelho se encontrava desligado ou fora da área de cobertura. Bufando, você fechou o aparelho, guardando-o novamente no bolso; o celular dele estava assim o dia todo, e você não podia evitar se perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Mesmo tendo David ao seu lado pelos últimos quatro anos, você não podia evitar se sentir inseguro em relação a ele, em alguns momentos. Por que, afinal, se quando ele era adolescente ele era estonteantemente lindo, agora ele era, tipo, vinte vezes mais perfeito.

Okay, então, certo, desde que você e David começaram a namorar sério, você não se permitira mais ser tão malditamente inseguro em relação a ele, especialmente quando isso se transformava em um tipo de ciúme alucinado, que provocava alguma briga entre vocês. Mas você sabia que ele estava atrasado com esse trabalho de Mercadologia, e esse nem mesmo era o problema, quer dizer, você mesmo já deixara de atender várias ligações dele por causa de trabalhos.

E, okay, então você não estava bravo por que ele não estava te atendendo. Você estava bravo, por que você sabia que estar terminando o trabalho queria dizer que ele estava na companhia do idiota do Nathan Leone.

Ser idiota era, tipo, a característica mais legal do Leone, na realidade. Esse loiro aguado era malditamente quente, e isso não seria um problema, se não fosse pelo fato desse pateta viver tentando flertar com o _seu_ David, que não fazia nada além de rir.

Certo, então, isso era culpa de David também, você decidiu, enquanto saia do prédio de Produção Musical, e caminhava lentamente até o pátio – mentalmente amaldiçoando que os horários das suas últimas aulas estivessem tão bagunçados, afinal, você iria adorar estar sentado ao lado de David, enquanto ele resolvia as coisas do seu trabalho com Nathan.

Tirando o celular mais uma vez do bolso, você voltou a discar o número de David.

-_Espero que seja um motivo realmente bom, para eu ter vinte ligações perdidas no meu celular, todas suas._ – a voz de David chegou a seus ouvidos após um toque, um tom cansado e levemente mal humorado na voz sempre animada.

Você sorriu sem jeito para o nada, por que você sabia o quanto David odiava quando você fazia isso.

-Oras, faz tempo que não falo com você. Estou com saudades do meu namorado. É algum crime tentar falar com ele, _o dia todo_ e só receber atenção da gravação da operadora?

Ele riu gostosamente com essa resposta, e você apenas permitiu que seu sorriso sem jeito se transformasse num maravilhado; você amava tanto a risada dele.

-_Nós nos vimos hoje de manhã, Pierre._ – e apesar do tom ameno e divertido, o traço de cansaço ainda estava lá. E ele tinha razão de todo modo; você passava mais tempo no apartamento dele, do que na sua casa; que ainda acontecia de ser a de seus pais; então, você meio que não tinha a desculpa de não falar com ele há muito tempo.

-E ainda assim parece que faz séculos que não falo com você, baby. – você replica em meio a um suspiro, fazendo-o rir baixinho.

-_Yeah, bem..._ – e você ri, por que você sabe que sempre que ele te responde desse modo, é por que você o deixou sem jeito. –_De todo modo, eu acabei de terminar aquele trabalho de Mercadologia e estou pronto para me jogar no sofá e mofar pelo resto do dia. E mofar inclui não falar no telefone, então... Vinte ligações para me falar o que, mesmo?_

Você cerra os olhos para o ar à sua frente, enquanto se senta em uma das várias mesas que há no pátio da faculdade, repousando sua mochila ao lado do seu corpo no banco.

-O babaca do Leone ainda está aí? – você pergunta ao invés de responder o que ele queria saber. Você o ouve resmungar sob a respiração.

-_Não fale assim, Pierre. Ele é meu amigo._ – é tudo o que ele diz, e você sabe que não deve insistir muito no assunto, por que isso poderia terminar em alguma briga, mas você simplesmente não consegue viver sem essa resposta.

-Não, amor, Seb é seu amigo. Até Chuck é seu amigo, mas o Leone... Uhm, bem, ele é um idiota que só quer transar com você.

David bufa do outro lado da linha.

-_Certo. Você me ligou para isso?_ – você resmunga, por que nem você sabe por que ligou. –_Pie, ele pode até querer transar comigo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu também quero, certo?_

Você suspira, passando uma mão pelo cabelo.

-Eu sei. – resmungando, você apóia o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na mão, olhando ao redor. – Mas ele já foi embora, certo?

-_Pierre!_ – ele rosna e você ri, apressando-se em garantir que estava apenas brincando, mesmo que não estivesse. – _Você vai vir pra cá depois da aula?_ – ele muda de assunto, e você deixa passar, por que sério, mais um pouco e você faria parecer que não confiava em David, o que era a mais pura mentira.

-Oras, é claro que eu vou. – você responde num tom indignado. – Você não ouviu quando eu disse que estava com saudades?

E ele ri, engrenando uma conversa sobre nada em particular, te distraindo pela meia hora que você teria que esperar para sua última aula do dia.

E não havia nada que você amasse mais do que a voz dele.

_We both laugh, at the most random situations…_

Quando você finalmente chegou ao apartamento de David, você estava cansado o bastante para nem se lembrar com quem seu namorado havia passado à tarde. De fato, tudo o que você conseguia pensar era em como você queria tomar um bom banho quente, comer qualquer coisa e se esticar no sofá de David, com o menor devidamente aninhado em seus braços, enquanto vocês assistiam a um programa besta qualquer, roubando beijos e rindo de nada em particular.

Bocejando, você tirou sua cópia da chave do apartamento de David do bolso, destrancando a porta, abrindo-a e sendo recebido pelo som da televisão ligada em um canal qualquer. Incapaz de conter o sorriso bobo que escapou para seus lábios, enquanto voltava a – apressado – trancar a porta, sem se importar de tirar a chave da fechadura, antes de deixar sua mochila num canto qualquer e caminhar para a sala, onde você sabia que seu namorado estaria.

Se possível, seu sorriso ficou ainda mais bobo ao vê-lo esticado no sofá, usando uma das suas camisetas, adoravelmente adormecido. Os cabelos negros bagunçados, algumas mechas caindo sobre o rosto incrivelmente belo e branco, formando um contraste indescritivelmente belo.

O mais silenciosamente que você conseguiu, você caminhou até estar ao lado do sofá, agachando-se ali, de modo que seu rosto estivesse realmente próximo do de David. Cuidadosamente, você levou uma mão para afastar as mechas que caiam sobre os olhos dele, sorrindo ainda mais quando ele resmungou qualquer coisa durante o sono, mexendo-se levemente.

Ele parecia ainda mais lindo dormindo, você pensou; havia todo esse contraste entre a pele pálida dele e o cabelo incrivelmente negro. Os lábios levemente entreabertos, a respiração calma e a expressão serena. Quase como se nada o preocupasse.

Correndo um dedo pelo contorno do rosto dele, você achou que poderia passar sua vida dessa maneira, apenas observando-o dormir. Era algo que lhe encantava, a maneira como ele parecia tão tranqüilo e em paz.

Você suspirou, por que, sério, você era tão apaixonado por ele, que você sequer tinha uma noção exata da dimensão que isso chegava. E poder tê-lo da maneira que você tinha, poder vê-lo dormindo, poder... Simplesmente ser o centro do mundo dele, como ele era o seu, era algo mais complexo do que você conseguiria explicar, eventualmente.

Era tudo o que um dia você havia desejado em silêncio, e agora era parte do seu dia-a-dia.

Antes de tê-lo convidado para almoçar, tanto anos atrás, você nunca imaginara algo parecido com o que você havia conquistado. Claro, você tinha se atrevido a imaginar um beijo ou dois entre você e David, mas nunca teria imaginado um namoro sério, nunca teria imaginado que ele fosse te amar. Nunca teria imaginado que passaria anos ao lado dele, quando você passou os quatro primeiros meses achando que o perderia a qualquer momento.

E, agora, não importava o quê, você o tinha.

-Eu te amo tanto... – você murmurou baixinho, seus dedos desenhando levemente o contorno do queixo dele. Sem conseguir conter o impulso, você o beija suavemente nos lábios, se afastando após alguns poucos segundos.

-Eu também te amo... – David murmura com a voz sonolenta e arrastada. Você ri baixinho, por que era tão típico de David passar alguns minutos fingindo que estava dormindo, quando você o acordava sem querer, como agora, somente para ver o que você faria ou falaria.

-Não queria te acordar. – você comenta num tom de desculpas, vendo-o abrir levemente os olhos, fixando-os em você, enquanto os lábios bonitos se esticavam num sorriso fraquinho.

-Eu não ia perguntar se você ia vir para cá depois das suas aulas, se fosse para você ficar me vendo dormir. – ele diz apenas e você apenas ri novamente, enquanto David se ajeita, gesticulando para que você se deitasse ao lado dele no sofá.

Tirando sua jaqueta e seus tênis, você se deita de frente para ele, prendendo-o entre seu corpo e o encosto do móvel. Uma das suas mãos pousa na cintura dele, acariciando levemente a região, enquanto a outra encontra seu caminho até os cabelos dele.

Bocejando longamente, ele se ajeita contra seu corpo, ambas as mãos pequenas espalmando seu peito, enquanto ele esconde o rosto no seu pescoço, após deixar um breve beijo na região.

Você suspira de leve, antes de retribuir o beijo, depositando um na lateral da cabeça dele, sentindo-o sorrir contra sua pele.

Isso era algo que você nunca seria capaz de entender, você pensou, puxando-o para mais perto do seu corpo; como seu corpo reagia a todo e qualquer toque de David sobre sua pele, como se ele nunca o houvesse feito antes.

Podia ser o toque mais inocente de todos, como apenas segurar sua mão, enquanto vocês caminham: isso era o bastante para seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido que o normal. Ou, como agora, quando ele depositava um singelo beijo no seu pescoço e um arrepio serpenteava por sua coluna.

David tinha um poder enorme sobre você e você não podia se importar menos com isso.

-Eu não me importaria de ficar aqui, só te vendo dormir. – você diz num tom de quem continua a conversa, mesmo que vocês já estivessem em silêncio há alguns bons minutos.

David ri, o hálito quente chocando-se na sua pele, fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar.

-Eu sei. – ele disse, afastando o rosto, de modo que pudesse lhe olhar. – Você vive fazendo isso, de todo modo. – e você sorri, sem graça, por que isso era uma verdade tremenda.

Sempre que você dormia no apartamento de David, seu corpo parecia se programar para sempre acordar antes do mais novo, e passar o tempo que demorasse até que David acordasse, observando-o. Na maioria das vezes, você acabava acordando-o, por que não conseguia conter o impulso de afastar as mechas negras do rosto bonito, ou simplesmente por ficar murmurando o quanto o amava de tempos em tempos.

Por que isso era, tipo, surreal, você pensou. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, você não conseguia acreditar que, de fato, conseguira fazer David se apaixonar por você. Você nem conseguia acreditar que _Chuck_ lhe fizera convidar David e Sebastien para almoçar com você e seu amigo e que, por isso, você e David eram um casal.

-Não que você reclame disso. – você disse apenas, e ele girou os olhos, divertido.

-Nada contra, quando você não me acorda. – e ele ri, por que mesmo que ele dissesse que estava tudo bem, você sabia que ele ficava irritado quando você acabava acordando-o meia hora antes do horário que ele costumava levantar. Mas estava tudo bem, você pensou, por que você o compensava com... – Você está com fome? – ele perguntou, mudando de assunto e te tirando dos seus pensamentos.

Você pisca, se situando no momento e sorrindo de leve para ele.

-Um pouco. – ele sorri de volta, pressionando um pouco as mãos contra seu peito, num pedido mudo para que você se levante. Você o faz, erguendo as sobrancelhas para ele, quase numa pergunta muda do que ele está fazendo.

Quando você já está sentado no sofá, David se levanta, esticando o corpo e bocejando ruidosamente, antes de olhar para você e sorrir adoravelmente.

-Vai ficar aí? – ele pergunta simplesmente, e você dá de ombros.

-Depende do que você tem em mente... – e ele ri com a sua insinuação, antes de erguer uma única sobrancelha.

-Nada de querer adiantar a sobremesa. – David resmunga apenas, te fazendo gargalhar, enquanto ele apenas percorre seu caminho até a cozinha.

Era incrível, você pensou, enquanto se erguia e caminhava o mesmo caminho que ele havia acabado de fazer, como você poderia facilmente se acostumar à idéia de ter isso pelo resto da vida. Antes de David, você não achava ser possível você passar muito tempo com uma pessoa e nunca se cansar dela; agora, com David, você não conseguia imaginar ser possível continuar sem ele ao seu lado.

David, definitivamente, era a melhor coisa que já havia lhe acontecido desde... Bem, desde sempre. Por que ninguém lhe fazia tão feliz quanto ele, ninguém lhe conhecia e entendia como ele o fazia; se essa história de almas gêmeas realmente fosse verdade, você pensou, então você havia encontrado a sua.

Por que apenas ele sabia _como_ lhe fazer feliz, ele sabia tudo o que havia para saber sobre você, sem que você tenha dito nada. David era a melhor pessoa que você poderia querer, e o conhecimento de que você o tinha apenas para você era algo inexplicável, por que sempre que você pensava nisso, um turbilhão de sensações e sentimentos dominava seu corpo.

David era como... A jóia mais rara de todo o planeta, dono de uma beleza única, um sorriso singular e olhos de cor belíssima. Nunca haveria palavras boas o bastante para descrevê-lo ou para verbalizar tudo o que você achava dele, ou sentia por ele.

-O que foi? – a voz de David chegou a seus ouvidos, te tirando de seus pensamentos. Piscando algumas vezes, você focou seus olhos nele, vendo que ele já tinha colocado alguns ingredientes sobre o balcão e lhe observava, curioso e divertido.

Você apenas sorriu, balançando levemente sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, como quem diz que não é nada, antes de quebrar a distância entre vocês, parando apenas quando as pontas dos seus pés tocaram as de David.

O mais novo inclinou levemente a cabeça, de modo que pudesse continuar fixando seu rosto, os lábios bonitos levemente curvados num sorriso confuso. Você apenas sentiu qualquer coisa dentro de você derreter perante essa visão, antes de emoldurar o rosto dele entre suas mãos, puxando-o suavemente na direção do seu, juntando seus lábios.

Seus olhos se fecharam automaticamente, enquanto você sentia os braços dele enlaçarem sua cintura, te puxando para mais perto dele, enquanto ele começava a mover lentamente os lábios contra os seus, fazendo seu coração disparar.

Era sempre como se fosse a primeira vez, você pensou, correndo uma mão para a nuca dele, impedindo-o de se afastar – não que você achasse que ele fosse o fazer –, enquanto você permitia que a outra mão escorregasse pelo pescoço dele, correndo pelo braço e pousando na cintura fina, puxando-o ainda mais contra o seu corpo. Seu coração estava acelerado e bombeava mais sangue do que seu corpo realmente precisava.

Arrepios corriam por todo seu corpo, serpenteando por sua coluna, ouriçando os pêlos da sua nuca, quando uma das mãos pequenas encontrou uma brecha na sua camiseta, indo arranhar levemente a pele das suas costas.

Você podia sentir o coração dele batendo contra o seu corpo, tão rápido quanto o seu, enquanto, lentamente, a língua dele ia procurar a sua, sem a mínima pressa para que aquele beijo terminasse. E você sabia que poderia passar sua vida nesse momento, por que todas as sensações que o encaixe perfeito entre suas bocas causava nunca seriam perfeitamente expressas com palavras. Não havia maneira de descrevê-las, eram apenas boas e perfeitas demais.

Nada era tão bom quanto isso: David entre seus braços, suas línguas se enlaçando lentamente e todas essas sublimes sensações.

Você poderia morrer nesse momento e não se importaria nem um pouco.

-Eu te amo tanto... – David murmurou para dentro de sua boca, quando elas se afastaram levemente, apenas para vocês pegarem mais ar e mudarem a direção que o beijo estava seguindo.

Você não pôde conter o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios ao ouvir essas palavras; passando ambos os braços ao redor da cintura dele, você o puxou mais contra si, ajeitando seu corpo, de modo que os pés de David deixaram o chão.

-Amo você também... – foi tudo o que você teve tempo de dizer, antes que suas bocas se encontrassem novamente.

E você achava que poderia ter isso para sempre; David entre seus braços, o doce encaixe entre suas bocas. Você poderia ter David para sempre em sua vida, e nunca se cansaria da presença dele, do sorriso verdadeiro e bonito dele, dos seus olhos de cor única e hipnotizante.

Você poderia perder tudo, você pensou, enquanto o colocava de volta ao chão, sentindo-o lhe abraçar fortemente pelo pescoço, enquanto seus lábios apenas se pressionavam juntos, fortemente, mas se você perdesse David, isso significaria o fim para você e você sabia disso perfeitamente.

Por que esse pequeno – o _seu_ pequeno – conseguira entrar em sua vida de uma maneira a se transformar no centro dela, se tornando tão essencial quanto o ar que você respirava.

E não havia nada, absolutamente, que você não faria por ele. Você até abriria mão da sua própria vida sem pestanejar se isso significasse fazê-lo feliz.

E resto do dia que vocês passaram juntos apenas serviu para que você tivesse ainda mais certeza disso, do quão essencial ele realmente era, do quanto você queria e precisava dele por perto.

Por que nada seria mais importante do que isso: dedicar sua vida para vê-lo sorrir o tempo todo.

_That's why we make a good you and me.._

Mordiscando seu lábio inferior, você apertou ainda mais seus dedos ao redor do tecido da almofada que repousava sobre suas pernas, enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos na tela do seu celular, que tocava insistentemente naquele momento, o nome de David piscando na pequena tela.

Seu corpo todo gritava pra que você arruinasse o trabalho que você e Chuck tiveram a semana toda e apenas atendesse o maldito celular, para finalmente poder matar a saudade insana que você sentia da voz de David, mas você apenas suspirou, erguendo levemente seus olhos para a escada que levava para o andar superior da casa de Chuck, pedindo silenciosamente que seu amigo descesse logo e te impedisse de sucumbir a qualquer tentação de atender a ligação de seu namorado e implorar para que ele lhe perdoasse por tê-lo evitado a semana toda.

Se você conhecesse bem David – e você achava que o fazia – você sabia que ele já deveria estar pensando nas piores possibilidades existentes para poder explicar por que, de repente, você não estava falando com ele. Ou o porquê de, há três dias, quando ele fora até a casa dos seus pais, Chuck o enrolara, enquanto você dava um jeito de escapulir pelos fundos.

Claro que David não sabia que você escapulira – se ele soubesse, nem o seu plano seria capaz de salvar seu pescoço –, então, para todos os casos, você estava extremamente ocupado com o final do seu estágio, não podendo realmente dar a atenção que ele merecia.

Ou pelo menos fora essa a desculpa que Chuck inventara para ele (e, você sabe, para Seb também, desde que se Chuck contasse à Seb o que realmente estava acontecendo, David saberia no mesmo segundo e isso meio que acabava com a graça do que você estava fazendo).

Quando seu celular finalmente parou de tocar (a ligação provavelmente caindo na caixa de mensagem que, por sinal, estava lotada de mensagens de David), você não pôde conter um suspiro aliviado de escapar por seus lábios.

Menos de um minuto depois, a melodia da música favorita de David voltara a preencher o ambiente, as luzes do pequeno aparelho piscando. Você gemeu, afundando no sofá, seus olhos ainda presos no celular.

Você estava quase mandando tudo ao inferno e atendendo o celular, quando Chuck finalmente desceu e lhe lançou um olhar que deixava claro que, se você se atrevesse a tocar em seu celular, ele te mataria.

Não que ele não quisesse que você acabasse com isso logo.

-Certo... – seu melhor amigo disse, quando ele finalmente parou na sua frente, pegando seu celular da mesinha de centro e o desligando, antes de jogar o aparelho ao seu lado. – Vamos começar de novo: por que eu estou te ajudado com isso?

Você deu de ombros, por que você sabia que mesmo depois de todos esses anos, a opinião de Chuck sobre David ainda era a mesma que ele tinha no colégio.

Você sorriu para ele.

-Por que eu sou seu melhor amigo e você quer me ver feliz? – você arriscou, lançando um olhar óbvio a ele, que apenas girou os olhos, antes de se sentar no outro sofá.

-Você sabe que Seb está quase me estrangulando para te fazer me contar o porquê você está ignorando David, para que ele possa contar ao seu namorado, certo? – você assentiu. – Então, quando você vai pôr esse plano idiota em prática?

Você torceu os lábios, pensativo. Para ser honesto, era para esse plano já ter sido executado. Sua idéia original era apenas ignorar David pelo final de semana, mas sempre que você ia atender as ligações dele e pensava no que implicava esse ato, você perdia sua coragem, por que apesar de tudo, você não sabia como ele iria reagir ao ouvir o que você tinha a dizer.

-Eu não sei. – você disse honestamente, suspirando. Você olhou para Chuck, vendo-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Se você demorar mais um pouco para atendê-lo, ele vai achar que esse é seu jeito de dizer que o namoro de vocês terminou. – Chuck disse apenas, e você concordou com um resmungo. Seu melhor amigo suspirou pesadamente, antes de se inclinar levemente para frente. – Já está tudo pronto, e você sabe disso. Basta apenas que você fale com David, e me diga que dia que vai ser, que quando você chegar lá, vai estar tudo devidamente ajeitado.

Você concordou com um som de garganta, antes de pegar seu celular e se erguer.

-Bem, então deixe programado para essa noite. Não posso ignorar David pelo resto da vida, até eu ter coragem para fazer isso. – Chuck sorriu, se erguendo também, dando um tapinha no seu ombro.

-Vai dar tudo certo. – você sorriu de leve, antes de apenas assentir.

Se despedindo do seu amigo, você caminhou para fora da casa dele.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de você, você puxou o ar com força, como que tentando reunir toda a coragem do mundo, enquanto ligava seu celular. Imediatamente, ele apitou, indicando que havia várias ligações perdidas de David.

Você sorriu de leve, sabendo que para David estar te ligando tantas vezes seguidas queria apenas dizer que ele estava realmente desesperado, sem saber o que pensar sobre essa semana.

Antes que você pudesse digitar o primeiro número do celular de David, o seu aparelho começou a tocar novamente, o nome do seu namorado piscando. Você suspirou mais uma vez, tendo certeza de que sua voz estivesse fria quando você finalmente o atendesse.

-Alô? – os longos segundos de silêncio que vieram te deixaram saber que David já nem esperava mais que você fosse atender.

-_Pierre_? – a voz dele veio receosa e baixinha, e você sentiu seu coração se apertar, por que você sabia que ele só falava assim com você quando estava completamente perdido nas suas atitudes.

-Sim? – você respondeu apenas, se forçando a lembrar de que tudo voltaria ao normal naquela noite, se tudo corresse como o planejado. Você ouviu David suspirar do outro lado.

-_Eu... Você pode falar agora?_ – ele perguntou ainda com o mesmo tom de voz, e você quase mandou tudo ao inferno. Você resmungou qualquer coisa para que ele entendesse que podia falar. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não tem atendido minhas ligações e... Bem, eu fiquei preocupado._

Você ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, meio perdido entre a culpa por deixá-lo preocupado e a vontade de seguir com o planejado.

Por fim, você suspirou, decidindo que eram apenas mais algumas horas.

-Eu estava ocupado com as coisas do estágio. – você disse, se lembrando de manter a mentira de Chuck.

-_Chuck me disse..._ – ele murmurou, antes de suspirar. – _É só que... Eu sinto sua falta._

Um sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios ao ouvir isso, por que era tão difícil David admitir quando ficava com saudades.

-Uhum. – você murmurou, caminhando até seu carro, estacionado na frente da casa do seu amigo, contendo a vontade de dizer que também sentia falta dele. – David, nós precisamos conversar. – você disse, antes que perdesse a coragem para dar inicio ao seu plano.

Você o ouviu prender a respiração do outro lado e ficar em silêncio por quase um minuto, no qual você entrou no seu carro, deixado a chave na ignição, decidindo que se começasse a dirigir enquanto conversava com David, acabaria falando algo que iria arruinar tudo.

-_O que aconteceu, Pierre?_ – ele perguntou por fim, e você apenas suspirou.

-Não quero fazer isso por telefone, David. – você respondeu, sabendo que isso iria apenas fazê-lo pensar nas piores possibilidades existentes. – Vamos àquele restaurante japonês perto da sua casa. Eu te encontro lá as oito, tudo bem?

-_Tudo bem. As oito._ – ele repetiu. – _Pierre?_ – ele chamou, quando você disse que precisava desligar. Você resmungou qualquer coisa, para que ele continuasse. – _Eu amo você._ – e antes que você pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ele havia desligado.

Suspirando, você fechou seu celular, deixando-o no assento do passageiro. Frustrado, você bateu a parte de trás da sua cabeça no banco, tentando se livrar daquele sentimento de culpa por fazer David pensar que você queria terminar com ele.

Se ele achasse que você ia terminar com ele, você pensou, dando a partida no carro, ele deixaria que você conduzisse a conversa, de modo que você não teria que apressar as coisas; se você fingisse que nada havia acontecido, e deixasse para conversar com ele depois, ele deixaria você fazer isso.

E era com isso que você estava contando; fazer com ele não tentasse lhe apressar, por que se ele o fizesse você sabia que iria ferrar com tudo.

As poucas horas que faltavam para você, finalmente, ver seu namorado depois de uma semana, passaram mais rápido do que você gostaria, mas você achou que foi o bastante para ter certeza de que tudo estaria em seu devido lugar às oito horas, e que nada sairia errado.

Chuck provavelmente achara essas horas infernais, você pensou, desde que a cada dez minutos você ligara para ele, tagarelando sobre desistir. E, certo, então talvez você devesse a ele um bom presente depois disso tudo, por que ele fora seu melhor amigo e não lhe deixara desistir do que ele sabia ser o melhor para você, ainda que ele preferisse que seu bem-estar não envolvesse David.

Mordiscando levemente seu lábio inferior, você escondeu as mãos dentro dos bolsos da sua jaqueta, caminhando lentamente pela calçada do restaurante onde você havia combinado de encontrar com David, não demorando muito para identificar a silhueta pequena dele escorada na parede, próximo à entrada do estabelecimento.

Você ergueu as sobrancelhas perante isso, por que eram extremamente raras as vezes que David não se atrasava. Certo, okay, então você se sentiu tremendamente culpado pelo que fez essa semana, mas não era como se você pudesse voltar atrás agora.

Puxando o ar frio da noite com força, você finalmente o alcançou, parando na frente dele, que deixou de olhar fixamente para os tênis, erguendo os olhos para você, que não pôde deixar de reparar que elas estavam quase totalmente verdes naquele momento.

Ele abriu um pequeníssimo sorriso, se ajeitando.

-Hey. – ele murmurou, antes de ficar na ponta dos pés e juntar os lábios nos seus. Você precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo e matar toda a saudade que sentia da boca dele na sua.

-Oi. – você murmurou em resposta, não resistindo ao impulso de ajeitar o cachecol que ele usava. Ele sorriu para você, antes de mordiscar o lábio inferior e erguer as sobrancelhas, numa pergunta muda do que vinha agora. – Vamos entrar.

Ele pareceu levemente confuso com o fato de você simplesmente não falar o que tinha para falar, mas também pareceu não conseguir criar coragem para trazer à tona o motivo da semana sem contato algum.

Em silêncio, vocês entraram no restaurante, logo sendo guiados para uma mesa afastada. Vocês viviam indo ali, você pensou; era extremamente raro vocês não passarem ali, quando nenhum dos dois não estava com vontade de cozinhar, o que era comum.

O jantar todo, você decidiu, seria apenas uma conversa banal. Você o induziu a falar o que havia feito a semana toda, como estava o estágio dele e a faculdade; David apenas aceitara sua tentativa de deixar o assunto principal para depois, rindo e contando as coisas engraçadas que aconteceram na faculdade e no estágio, nunca mencionando as incessantes ligações para você.

-Pierre... – ele murmurou, quando vocês terminaram de comer, atraindo sua atenção. Você ergueu as sobrancelhas, num pedido mudo para que ele continuasse, embora você tenha entendido sobre o que se tratava quando percebeu os ombros tensos dele. – Eu, uh... Sobre o que nós precisamos conversar?

Você suspirou, olhando fixamente para o interior do seu copo, que repousava entre suas mãos. David estar perguntando significava que o pequeno não agüentava mais ficar sem saber o que estava acontecendo entre vocês, e você sabia que era injusto fazê-lo esperar mais, mas... Demônios, você estava nervoso; era quase como se você tivesse milhões de borboletas na sua barriga e todas elas tivessem decidido dar sinal de vida no mesmo instante.

-Uh, isso... – você murmurou, quase um minuto de silêncio depois; seu coração disparou no mesmo momento, e parecia que o ar que chegava aos seus pulmões não era o suficiente. – Oh, bem...

Antes que você pudesse tagarelar sobre qualquer coisa, que adiasse esse momento mais um pouco, o garçom parou ao lado da mesa de vocês, um pedido de licença deixando seus lábios, enquanto ele pousava dois pequenos pratinhos, um na frente de cada um de vocês, com um biscoito da sorte em cada.

Você sorriu para o terceiro homem, murmurando um agradecimento, antes do mesmo se retirar. A interrupção não poderia ter acontecido em um momento mais oportuno, você pensou, observando David resmungar consigo mesmo sob a respiração, antes de pegar seu próprio biscoito e quebrá-lo ao meio.

Você sabia que ele era praticamente fissurado nessas coisas de sorte, por isso apenas tomou um gole do seu copo, observando-o tirar o pequeno papel de dentro do biscoito, desdobrando-o distraidamente.

Você pousou seu copo, sua mão escorregando para o bolso da sua jaqueta, puxando a pequena caixinha de lá, no mesmo instante que os olhos de David começavam a correr pelas palavras no pequeno papel.

Você abriu a caixinha e a colocou, discretamente, sobre a mesa, empurrando-a para o mais perto de David possível, enquanto repassava as palavras que ele lia, em sua mente: _Casa comigo?_

Sem perceber, você prendeu o ar, enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior, seus olhos nunca abandonando o rosto de David; você viu quando ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, antes de piscar e correr os olhos novamente pelo pequeno papel.

-O que... – ele começou, erguendo as íris de cor rara para você, que apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso nervoso, antes de correr rapidamente os olhos para a caixinha sobre a mesa. Seguindo seu olhar, ele pousou as íris na caixinha, piscando várias vezes ao notar o par de alianças de ouro branco que repousava na pequena almofada que havia ali. – Pierre... – ele murmurou, voltando os olhos para você.

Você soltou uma risadinha nervosa, por que não havia mais como você adiar isso. E, bem, era esse seu plano, certo?

Buscando a mão dele sobre a mesa, você entrelaçou seus dedos, antes de fixar seus olhos nos dele; castanhas prendendo esverdeadas.

-Eu... – você murmurou, de repente sem saber como dizer isso. Você apertou levemente os dedos dele, sentindo-o retribuir o pequeno aperto. – Eu sinto muito por não ter te atendido essa semana toda, Dave. Eu sei que você provavelmente vai querer me matar por isso, mas... – você riu baixinho, nervoso.

Você viu David rir baixinho, revirando os olhos.

-Yeah, bem... – ele mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior, antes de encolher os ombros. – Vamos deixar esse detalhe para depois. Eu só... – ele suspirou, erguendo a outra mão, onde o bilhete ainda se encontrava. – É sério, Pierre?

Você assentiu.

-Yeah. Eu te amo, Davey, eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. – sorrindo de leve para ele, você puxou a mão dele na sua direção, depositando um leve beijo nos nós dos dedos dele. – Eu sei que deve ter uns mil motivos pelos quais a gente deveria esperar, mas...

Você pausou, puxando o ar com força. Essa a parte difícil, você pensou, tentar explicar o quanto você precisava dele, o quanto você queria isso. O quanto você o queria apenas para você.

E talvez isso pudesse soar um tanto obsessivo, mas você não se importava.

Ele apertou sua mão, tentando lhe passar alguma segurança. Você sorriu para ele, antes de continuar o que tinha começando:

-Mas eu poderia listar pelo menos outros mil motivos pelos quais deveríamos fazer isso. – e a cada palavra sua, maior o sorriso dele ficava e isso meio que fazia com que você se sentisse mais confortável para continuar. – Eu me lembro da primeira vez que eu te vi nos corredores da escola... – você riu, balançando levemente a cabeça. – Bem, para ser sincero eu quase te derrubei, não te vi, mas enfim... – ele riu, assentindo levemente. – Eu me lembro de que naquele momento eu te achei a criatura mais linda de todo o planeta.

Você riu quando ele corou, e desviou o olhar. Você começou a brincar com os dedos dele, esperando que ele voltasse a juntar seus olhos, antes de continuar:

-Se eu apenas soubesse que você ficaria ainda mais lindo... – você completou, rindo quando ele apenas girou os olhos. – O fato é: eu te amei desde aquele momento, e nunca fui inteligente o bastante para perceber isso. Eu achava que era apenas uma atração, no começo. Mas durou por dois anos, e eu achava que você sequer sabia da minha existência, então foi quando eu meio que me toquei que isso era mais que uma atração, mas eu nunca... Eu nunca realmente achei que esse sentimento fosse chegar aonde chegou.

Você fez outra pausa, por que confessar tudo isso não estava nos seus planos, mas isso parecia tão certo, você pensou. E, certo, então talvez ele merecesse uma declaração muito melhor do que esta, pelo que você o fez passar na última semana, mas você não era bom com as palavras, você pensou, e se você tentasse fazer melhor que isso, você acabaria estragando tudo.

-Eu nunca achei que um dia iria amar alguém mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, inclusive eu mesmo. – você murmurou, reparando em como os olhos dele tinham um brilho a mais por causa das lágrimas que ele não deixava escorrer. – Eu nunca acreditei nessas coisas de almas gêmeas até eu encontrar você.

-Pierre. – ele murmurou, quando você ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, perdido na intensidade do olhar dele.

Você piscou, antes de sorrir para ele.

-Eu quero você, David. Para sempre. Eu quero que você seja a primeira pessoa que veja pela manhã e a última que eu veja à noite, para o resto dos meus dias. Eu quero poder estar lá o tempo todo, sendo o motivo de você exibir o seu sorriso lindo o tempo todo. Eu quero estar lá apenas por você estar sob o mesmo teto que eu. – você mordiscou seu lábio inferior pela incontável vez. – Isso pode soar, e até mesmo ser, um pouco obsessivo, mas... Sim, David, esse pedido é sério. Eu quero casar com você. Eu só preciso saber se você quer casar comigo.

Ele ficou alguns poucos minutos em silêncio, nos quais você não pôde evitar se sentir cada vez mais apreensivo. Quer dizer, você pensou, se a resposta fosse positiva, então ela seria imediata... Não é?

-Awn, Pierre... – ele resmungou, antes de se erguer, parando apenas quando estava ao lado da sua cadeira. Se abaixando, ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos pequenas, esverdeadas prendendo castanhas. – É claro que quero, seu idiota. – ele juntou brevemente suas bocas. – _Meu_ idiota. – ele completou e você não pôde evitar rir. Ele voltou a juntar os lábios, mas dessa vez você não o deixou se afastar.

Pousando uma mão na nuca dele, você o segurou no lugar, sem se importar para o fato de que havia várias pessoas ao redor de vocês, e que elas poderiam não gostar da cena; era o _seu_ David aceitando passar o resto da vida com você.

Então, yeah, você não se importava.

Sentindo os dedos finos dele fazerem um leve carinho na sua bochecha, você suspirou contra a boca dele, antes de fechar os olhos e aprofundar o toque. Você sentiu as mãos dele tremerem levemente, antes de, lentamente, ele retribuir o beijo.

E era como se o mundo houvesse parado, o som desligado; eram apenas vocês dois: David e Pierre, e mais ninguém. Nada mais importava, você pensou, somente aquele momento.

O que importava era o encaixe perfeito dos seus lábios, era seu coração disparado na sua caixa torácica, como se implorasse por mais espaço; eram as borboletas batendo suas asas no seu estômago. Era a sensação sublime de ter David ali, na sua frente, lhe beijando com tanta paixão quanto você o beijava.

Era a forma como você sentia que vocês foram feitos um para o outro, a maneira como as pequenas coisas que ele fazia te conquistavam cada vez mais, a maneira como apenas um sorriso dele era capaz de deixar seu dia melhor.

Você dependia _demais_ dele, você sabia. Aquela semana sem falar com ele havia lhe deixado claro exatamente o quanto você necessitava de apenas ouvir a voz dele, e era algo que superava qualquer expectativa que você pudesse ter.

Você passara a semana toda apenas ansiando ouvir o tom angelical da voz pueril dele; a maneira como a voz dele era arrastada e preguiçosa na hora de falar. A maneira que os lábios finos se moviam para formar as palavras.

Deus, você sentira falta de tudo que havia sobre David, até mesmo os incontáveis minutos que ele poderia passar na frente de um espelho, antes de vocês irem para um lugar qualquer.

Você sentira falta dele todo, de cada pequena peculiaridade dele, de cada pequena coisa que havia sobre ele. E se essa semana fora necessária para deixá-lo feliz, então valera a pena, você decidiu. Mesmo se ele houvesse dito não, mesmo se a noite terminasse com vocês no mesmo lugar onde estavam antes desse seu plano começar, se ele estivesse feliz, para você estava tudo bem.

Por que, gostasse ou não, sua felicidade dependia única e exclusivamente da dele.

Separando os lábios para pegar ar, ele não deixou que você voltasse a beijá-lo, murmurando:

-Eu também poderia listar mil motivos por que nós devemos fazer isso, Pierre. – você abriu seus olhos, fixando-os nas íris esverdeadas, brilhantes no mais puro sentimento de felicidade. – Mas o principal motivo, é que eu te amo mais que tudo. Mesmo.

E você sorriu, por que, sério?

Ele lhe ganhara com as pequenas coisas que ele fazia.

_Make a good you and me._

**FIM**


End file.
